Sonic Tales: Summer Lovin'
by NightSlayer344
Summary: With the temperature heat rising each day, Sonic and his friends decide to take a fun summer vacation over at Tails Island, a island that Tails himself discovered many years ago as a kid. Lots of things happen while the gang try to have a summer lovin' vacation on Tails Island. The twenty-sixth entry of Sonic Tales.
1. Chapter 1

It was hot today in the planet earth. The sun sending out massive huge heat waves the past few days, making it unbearable to even stand outside for a minute. Flickies couldn't fly around much, due to the heat making them too tired and hot to fly around. People going to out to buy ice cream and cold drinks to cool themselves down.

Young kids that didn't perform well in the school are forced to attend summer school and have to pay the consequences where their friends are enjoying summer doing fun things like going to the beach, going to parties, and staying up late at night. (Poor suckers.)

The summer time was also the best time to spend the time with your friends to do various activities together, especially if one of the friends has a very nice AC to keep you cool. Thermometers were reaching to the highest degree as each day in the summer got hotter and hotter, almost to the point where they might break and stop working.

In a house in the middle of a beautiful grassy field in the hot summer is a sixteen year old blue hedgehog named Sonic, a hero among woodland critters and people that he saves from the evil clutches of his arch enemy, Dr. Eggman, a evil scientist that wants rule over the world they live on.

The blue hero was currently in his house, sitting on his sofa and fanning himself with a magazine showcasing all sorts of chili dogs around the world. He wasn't alone in his house however, next him was his spunky manx cat girlfriend, Tiara Boobowski, who he has been in a relationship with for months now and still going strong.

Tiara felt like the massive heat took her energy to move any parts of her body, putting her in vegetable like state while she stare up at the ceiling blanking. Next to Tiara was Sonic's dear sister, Honey the Cat, who was playing "Streets of Rage" on Sonic's Sega Genesis with a sweaty forehead. Both Sonic and Tiara are wondering how Honey is able to wear her red dress under the hot weather and still be moving.

Behind the hedgehog and the two cats was Sonic's best friend/little brother, Tails, who was currently repairing a AC to keep them cool, but was having a hard times due to the heat making him lose focus and would let out a curse or two when he messes up.

They been like this for the past few days, doing nothing as they heat prevented them from having fun together. Sonic wanted to find a way to beat the heat, so he and his friends don't just stand around doing nothing all day. Sonic stood up straightly and looked behind his couch to see his little brother Tails, still working on the AC.

"Any luck, pal?" Sonic asked.

Tails sigh sadly and put his wrench away. "Nope, sorry Sonic. This stupid heat is making lose my focus." Tails wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"It's not fair!" Tiara shouted out, "Why must the heat ruin our fun. We could be out there running, playing, or something.".

Honey jolted her head up, thinking of an idea. "I know what we could do!" Honey said, excitedly.

"What?" Sonic said.

"We could go to the beach to have fun." Honey clapped her hands.

"But Honey, the beaches is filled with many annoying people who will ruin our fun. Plus the beaches I know such as Emerald Coast and Seaside Hill are jam pack right now." Sonic said.

The yellow cat frowned, "I guess you're right." She said, sitting back down.

"If only there was a beach where we could be alone without a large population of people around it, so we could have the space and fun to enjoy for ourselves." Tiara said, as she started fanning herself.

The blue hedgehog then looked back at his little brother who was still trying to fix the AC. As Sonic looked at his brother, a smile appeared on his face as he ran towards his little brother.

"Tails!" Sonic said, putting his hands on Tails' shoulders. Tiara and Honey both looked at each other for they were confused by Sonic's action.

"Y-Yeah?" Tails a bit surprise by Sonic's outburst.

"Do you still know where it is?" Sonic asked.

"Where what is?" Tails scratched his head.

"You know, the island." Sonic said, reminding the fox.

"Island? What is-" Tails stopped to realize to what Sonic finally meant as his eyes widen.

"Oh, that island!" Tails said, happily as Tiara and Honey looked more confused by what's going on between the two boys.

"What are you guys talking about?" Tiara asked.

"Tails here owns a island." Sonic said, putting a hand his friend's shoulder.

"Really?" Honey shocked.

"Yeah, I do." Tails said, proudly.

Sonic then gave teasing eyes to the young fox, "And what's was the name of that island that you gave it? It's in the tip of my tongue, but I can't remember it." Sonic teased.

"Oh come on Sonic. Don't make me say it." Tails said, blushing in embrassement.

"Tell us, I want to know." Honey grew curious.

"Yeah how ridiculous could it be." Tiara said, as Sonic was quietly snickering in the background.

Tails sigh sadly as everybody looked at him.

"The island is called…****." Tails quietly mutter out the name.

"Sorry, couldn't hear you pal? Say it again louder." Sonic said, snickering even more.

"It's called Tails Island! Okay you happy!" Tails shouted angrily. Everybody began to laugh as Tails's face began blushing like crazy.

"Give me a break you guys. I was only a little fox when I found that island." Tails yelled.

"Still, you could have come up with a better name for it." Sonic chuckled. The gang laughed about a minute until they finally calm down.

"You guys done?" Tails said, tapping his foot in angry manner.

"Yeah, we're just about done." Tiara said, wiping a tear from her eye.

"So Tails, how did you find this island in the first place?" Honey asked.

"I found it sometime after me and Sonic went our separate ways for a bit when we defeated Robotnik the first time together. I was out going for a solo joy ride on the Tornado. I was flying above the sea until I saw the island." Tails said, trying to remember how he found the island.

"When I found the island, I decided it will be nice to take a holiday there for a while and claim the island as my own since nobody lived there, except a few wild animals. I dubbed it; Tails Island." The fox finished his story.

"Woah, you found an island. That's so cool." Honey said.

"Well there's more to it. Let's just say, I had my own little "adventure" while on the island. I tell you guys about it some other time. It's an awesome tale." Tails said.

"Funny how I completely forgot about the island until Sonic reminded me. At the time, only me, Sonic, and Knuckles knew about the island for it was our fortress of solitude." Tails said.

"Yeah, I still remember all the fun times we had when try to build our sand castle down by the beach of the island. We even sometimes invite Knuckles to play." Sonic said, remembering his happy childhood memories with Tails and Knuckles.

"I still remember it like it was yesterday. Man I miss that place." Sonic sigh happily.

"Yeah, I also remember that you wanted us to build a sand castle that was the size of an actual castle." Tails laughed.

"And we were close too, until that stupid wave knocked it down." Sonic grumpily.

"Why did we stop going to my island?" Tails asked.

"I guess we just got older and moved on." Sonic answered, unsurely.

"Wow, you two seem have a lot memories of that island." Tiara seeing the two boys lost in their happy memories.

"Eeyup, it's where we spend most of our time as kids back then." Sonic said.

"It's good thing that island is hard to find on any map. Only me, Knuckles and Sonic know that it exist." Tails said, happily.

"Yeah, so it's very unlikely that anybody knows about it either." Sonic answered.

"I wonder if my old beach house is still intact with my old tech gadgets. They're probably covered in dust at this point." Tails thought.

"So how about it Tails? We go back to that island of your's." Sonic suggested.

"Yeah, let's head back there. I never realize how much I miss that place." Tails happily, "It's even going to be better since we have more friends to come with us this time."

"Yeah!" Tiara said, happily.

"Thanks Tails!" Honey smiled.

"Your welcome." Tails said back to them.

"Well then it's settles it. We head to Tails Island the first thing tomorrow morning, it's gives us time to prepare our stuff today." Sonic said.

"Who should we invite?" Tiara suggested.

"I'll go to Angel Island to invite Knuckles myself and tell him about tomorrow. I'm sure he'll be thrilled about it." Sonic said.

"What about Cream, I'm sure she'll love to come with us." Tiara said.

"Cream can't come, I heard that she and her mother Vanilla are visiting her grandparents for the summer." Sonic answered to the manx cat.

"We should invite Blaze over, so that me, Honey, and Blaze could hang out together. Tails do you think you can fire up the dimension transporter and invite her over. I'll come along with you." Tiara asked the young fox.

"Sure, Blaze could come along as well. I'll set up the dimension transporter right away." Tails nodded at the manx cat, walking together.

"Oh! Let's invite Mighty!" Honey shouted out happily and clapped her hands.

Everybody looked at Honey as she blushed in embarrassment, saying the armadillo's name, who she has a massive crush on.

"Why Mighty?" Sonic said, giving suspicious eyes to his cat sister on why she said the armadillo's name. Honey got nervous, not wanting her brother Sonic to know about her crush on Mighty.

"Oh you know so he and Ray could join us, they can't miss out on the fun as well. I'll go invite them myself." Honey said, saving herself.

"Well I heard Vector and the others are on a case for three only, leaving Mighty and Ray alone at the Chaotix headquarters. They can join us on the fun." Tails said.

"Sure, I could spend some time with those two. It's been a while after all." Sonic said, shrugging his shoulder.

"Yes!" Honey said, quietly to herself, knowing her crush, Mighty, was coming along for the trip. She wanted to spend time with Mighty on the island, while Sonic is busy with their friends.

"Enough chit chat, let's get our stuff ready for tomorrow and tell our friends about it. It's gonna be a blast I tell you." Sonic shouted happily.

"I can't wait to show you guys the places me and Sonic hang out together and the shack that I lived in." Tails said.

Sonic looked at his brother, "This is gonna be the best summer ever!" He said as he and Tails high five each other.

The next morning

The day of going to Tails Island came as the morning sun was barely visible as it was rising in the horizon. Before the trip, Sonic and his friends bought a large supply of food that could feed all of them. They brought enough sunscreen for all of them to use. Honey, Tiara, and Blaze went shopping for some swimsuits to wear on the beach while the guys bought themselves some swim trunks.

They also brought flip flops, binoculars, sunglasses, magazines, and first aid kits. A volleyball and a net to go with it, folded chairs, a radio, extra blankets, bottles of water and sodie pops, umbrellas, and extra clothes. They store all of their items in the trunk of the Tornado as they prepare themselves a fun and relaxing summer.

The gang were outside of Sonic's house where the Tornado was parked. They were waiting on Mighty and Ray to show while Sonic and Knuckles was shoving in the remaining items in the trunk. Tiara, Honey, and Blaze were talking to each other, talking about the fun things they could have on the island.

Tails was actually talking to his good friend, Marine the Raccoon, who Blaze brought along when she heard that Sonic and the rest were heading to Tails Island. Marine was really curious about Tails Island and wanted to see the island herself, especially since she lives on her own island in comparison. She was also fascinated to see Tails' plane and that she wanted to learn how to fly it.

"Okay Knuckles! One last shove should do it!" The blue hedgehog yelled.

"Got it!" Knuckles said, as he and Sonic slammed down the trunk, finally sealing up their things for their trip.

"I tell ya that's too much to handle, even for me." The echidna joked, dusting his gloves.

Sonic smiled and nodded at his echidna buddy, "I gotta say, I'm looking forward to seeing Tails island. I remember how peaceful it was like Angel Island." Knuckles said.

"Same here, me and Tails couldn't stop thinking about the island all day yesterday. I was too excited to sleep last night." Sonic said, as he then looked over the area.

"I wonder where's Mighty and Ray are at? They should be here by now?" Sonic wonder.

The echidna looked behind Sonic, "There they are!" Knuckles said, pointing behind the blue hedgehog.

Sonic looked behind to see find two his other childhood friends; Mighty and the Armadillo and Ray the Flying Squirrel, walking towards him and Knuckles.

"Yo what's up you guys! We're finally here!" Ray waved hello. "Hey Sonic. Hey Knuckles." Mighty said, nodding his head and fist bump to the two of them.

"Glad you're here Mighty, so what made you guys want to come to Tails Island?" Sonic asked his two friends.

"Oh you know, it's a place I never been to yet and I like to explore it." Mighty answered to his hedgehog friend.

The armadillo then looked over Sonic's shoulder and saw Honey, who looked back at him with a small blush on her face and gave a flirtatious eye wink, making him blush as well.

Ray smirked, seeing his buddy, Mighty, blush at sight for Honey, "That's not the only reason why he wanted to come." Ray mocked as he nudged Mighty's shoulder, knowing the armadillo's love for the yellow cat.

"Ray quiet!" Mighty whisper to the gold squirrel, who couldn't help but snicker. "Mighty is something wrong with you? Your face is red?" Sonic said, looking at Mighty's face carefully.

"It must be the heat! It must be picking up! We should go now!" Mighty said, pretending to sweat.

"Okay, then. Everybody get ready! We're about to leave!" Sonic shouted. Everybody nodded at the blue hedgehog as they went to the Tornado.

"This is gonna be so much fun!" Honey shouted excitedly. Soon everybody found their seats and blast off into the morning sky

Luckily the seats of the Tornado were able to hold two people at a time. Tails had to share his pilot seat with Marine, who was happy to see the control of Tails' planes as he operates it. On the passenger seat sat Blaze and Honey together.

Blaze is afraid of heights, so she demanded that she sit in the passenger seat instead of standing on the wings of the plane. Honey sat next to Blaze to help comfort her by rubbing her back, knowing her fear of heights.

Sonic, Tiara, Knuckles, Mighty, and Ray were on the wings of the Tornado that was strong enough to hold them all during the ride to Tails Island. During the trip, Tails and Ray would stretch their body by flying around the blue sky after hours of sitting and standing on the Tornado when Tails puts the plane in auto pilot.

It took about an hour and half to reach Tails Island as they flew above the deep blue sea under the hot sun. They will kill some time by playing games with each other like Rock-Paper-Scissors and listen to music on the radio thanks to the Tornado's built in radio. The radio was playing such songs from the 50's doo wop and 80's rock music that Sonic and Tiara were loving so much that they would sing along to some of the music.

Eventually after flying crossing a large amount of water below them. With their eyes, they saw a large green filled island with beautiful trees, clear blue water, palm trees, rocky mountains, and a big beautiful sandy beach. Tails smiled as memories of him discovering the island for the first time was playing in his head like a movie.

Everybody except Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles were shock to see how beautiful the island was with it's natural beautiful. The yellow fox then looked over at his raccoon friend next to him,

"Marine, would you kindly press that red button there." Tails asked, pointing the red button in front of him and Marine.

"Sure thing mate." Marine nodded at the fox and press the red button.

When the young raccoon press, the radio of the Tornado started playing the Jurassic Park theme song as Tails made the Tornado fly through a valley of mountains covered in grass, as the song making everything look epic. Tails then stood up from his seat and looked at his friends who looking at the beauty of Tails Island.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I welcome all of you to Jura- er I mean...to Tails Island." Tails said, giving everybody a warm welcome as he sat back to his seat.

"We're not going to see any dinosaurs will we?" Mighty joked.

"What! Of course not. Don't be ridiculous." The fox laughed.

Tails steadily pilot the Tornado as he found a landing spot near a beautiful waterfall in the jungle part of the island and slowly descended the Tornado. Once the Tornado was parked, everybody jumped off the plane and looked at the beautiful waterfall meters away from.

"Woah." Honey said, amazed.

"This is beautiful. I never seen a waterfall like this before." Marine said, looking at the surroundings of the waterfall.

"Come on everyone! Grab your stuff from the trunk. We're heading to Tails' beach house which should be this way. Right Tails?" Sonic said, pointing the direction.

"Yes you are Sonic." Tails nodded his head.

Tails open the trunk to the Tornado and let everybody grabbed their things. The last thing Tails did was put a huge white sheet over the Tornado so it would get dirt or dust on it. The whole gang began walking through jungle with their items in hand. As they walked through the jungle, everybody was admiring the lovely plants and wild animals they saw roaming in the trees.

The one liking the jungle the most was Mighty, who was just loving everything he was seeing happening in front of him, loving the air, peace, and nature around him. Mighty wanted to stop walking for a bit and admire more of the jungle. Ray wanted to find and climb the highest tree that Tails Island had because his squirrel instinct was urging him to do so.

Tiara, Honey, Blaze, and Marine picked a few flowers to smell the fresh aurora scent. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles were talking about some of the fun things they did together as kids on the island years ago. They soon came across the end of the pathway and were now on a sandy beach.

They looked at the beach to see some crabs, coral, palm trees, and seashells filling up the big emptiness of sandy shore. They also saw a great view of the beautiful grassy mountains on the far left of them. The only they was occurring was the sounds of the waves and seagulls flying in the sky on this bright and sunny day. Truly everybody was fascinated as looked over the area multiple times.

"Hey look! There's my beach house!" Tails shouted, pointing in the direction. Everybody looked at where Tails was pointing at and spotted a house near the shore of the beach.

"Sweet, it looks like the beach house is still in one piece." Sonic said, as and he everybody started heading over to Tails' shack.

Once the reach door of the old house, Tails was the first one to approach the door and open it without a lock of some sort. Tails enter in his old shack first and once inside, he flipped a switch next to the entrance door, lighting up the place. Nostalgia hit Tails hard when he saw his old inventions that were finished and not finished, covered in huge white sheets.

But that wasn't the only thing that happened that made Tails smiled. What made the situation more happier for Tails and go as far make him shed a happy tear come out his left eye. The house itself then started the play the "Welcome Back Kotter" theme when Tails hit the switch, making Tails feel back at home to his childhood as the song was playing in the background.

 _Welcome back_

 _Your dreams were your tickets out_

 _Welcome back_

 _To the same old place that you laughed about_

 _Well, the names have all changed_

 _Since you hung around_

 _But those dreams_

 _Have remained and they turned around_

 _Who'd have thought they'd lead you_

 _Back here where we need you_

 _Welcome back, welcome back, welcome back_

"I can't believe it! It still works!" Tails shouted happily once the song stopped playing.

"Wow Tails, nice place." Marine said, admiring the place.

"Thanks, It's actually thanks to both Sonic and Knuckles that helped me build this place on the island. Right guys?" Tails said, looking at his two best friends.

"We build this house from the ground up." Knuckles said, as he and Sonic nodded at each other.

Tails then ran up to one of his old invention that's covered by a white sheet over it. Tails yanked off the white sheet.

The young fox smiled, "I remember this invention. This invention allows the user to shrink your body to the size of an ant, but I never finished it." Tails said, picking up the device in his hand.

"I actually have a lot of finished inventions that was meaning to get done when I was younger." Tails blushed at his laziness.

Tails eyes widen when saw something large in the house's garbage through the window that caused him to smile greatly.

"Wait!? Don't tell me it's the-" Tails cut himself off and ran towards the machine that's covered over in the white sheet.

"It's what, Tails?" Marine asked, seeing the fox run, Tails pulled off the white sheet and reveal a huge yellow submarine

"It's my yellow submarine!" Tails yelled happily. The fox then gave his yellow submarine a huge hug as everybody walked up to him and his submarine.

"Submarine? You mean build a submarine long ago?" Marine said, surprise.

"Eeyup, I built this submarine years ago when I was kid. How do you think I got the Deep Typhoon build so quickly. I used the same blueprints as my yellow submarine." Tail said, as he faced back his submarine.

"Oh baby! How I missed you!" Tails said, as hugged his submarine once more and gave it a big kiss.

"Why did you build a submarine? Was it to explore and study the sea or something?" Mighty asked.

"Oh no." Sonic facepalm himself, remembering why Tails build the submarine in the first place.

"Something like that, Mighty. The real reason why I build the submarine is …." Tails taking a deep breath.

"Oh no, here it comes." Sonic rolled his eyes at his brother.

"To find the Giant Squid!" Tails yelled proudly.

Everybody in the building looked at each other in confusion as they scratch their heads, thinking that the young fox is crazy as he went back to kiss his yellow submarine some more.

"Giant Squid?" Honey said, tilting her head.

"You build a submarine to find a Giant Squid?" Ray asked.

"Why?" Mighty asked.

The fox stopped kissing his submarine and answer to his friends, "Because it saved my life when I was a kid years ago." Tails said.

"A Giant Squid saved your life? How?" Marine asked.

Tails stopped looking at his submarine and glance back at everybody, while Sonic on the other hand knew the story that Tails was going to say to all of them and had big frown on him.

"It all started years back here in the island. Some time after my big adventure here. I was out on the sea doing some fishing." Tails said, beginning a flashback as everybody gather up around to hear his tale about the giant squid, except Sonic who heard the more times than he can count.

Years ago

"Oh boy! I hope I catch a big one today!" Said a young yellow fox.

The young kitsune was enjoying his time fishing, hoping to have something eat for lunch. Tails was on his own on his lonely island filled with nothing but beautiful nature. Tails was in the mood to eat some fishes and he knew the best spot of his island after exploring it from his big adventure.

The young fox sat quietly on his boat as he waited patiently for a bite to happen. Tails smiled beamly over at his small cooler next to him on the boat, containing the fishes he caught so far today. He caught some fishes that were small and big that filled his small red cooler.

Tails felt that luck was on his side today, seeing he caught more fishes than he usually does. During his time fishing, Tails would often think what his big brother, Sonic, is doing right now after they went their separate ways when they both defeated Robotnik for the first time. Knowing Sonic's love for action and adventure might put him in trouble. Tails was a bit worry that his big brother might be in danger right now and needs his help.

Tails quickly shook his head and laughed that thought away, also knowing that Sonic is one tough hedgehog to be killed off from the earth too easily by any evil foes he might come across with and was unbeatable. Tails turn back his attention to his fishing rod and began to hum a soft tone to help pass the time as he fish with his eyes closed.

Tails then felt his fishing rod twitch causing him to open his eyes quickly, put two of his hands on his fishing rod, and tried his best to pull in his bite. Tails's body was jolted up with excitement as struggled to pull in his bite. Tails moved his body left and right and used his feets to keep him still from falling off his boat.

"I almost got you! You stupid fish!" The fox shouted as he tried to reel in his fish.

With one last reel, Tail pulled his fishing rod high into the sky. Tails saw that he caught the biggest green bass fish that he ever laid his eyes on. Tails looked at the fish with a big proud smile as the fish was flopping it's body, trying to break free from Tails's fishing rod.

"Ha! Got you!" Tails mocked as he pulled the fish closer to him.

"You thought you can get away from, but not this time!" Tails said, looking at the bass fish with a mocking look. The fox laughed as he then put the bass fish in his small cooler along with the fishes.

"Looks like you'll be sleeping with the fishes." Tails said to the fish he caught and laughed at his joke.

"Thank goodness nobody heard me say that joke right now." Tails said to himself after putting his fish away.

Tails then fell on his feet as the boat then began to rattle violent caused by the waves. Tails quickly got up and saw the waves coming towards in high tide.

"Oh crud! I forgot that it's high tide this hour! I forgot to keep track of time!" Tails said, as he hang on tightly on the boat as the ocean waves were violently shaking.

"Oh no better fly off the boat before I fall and-" Tails was cut off by a heavy wave that flipped over the boat causing Tails to fall with it.

The yellow fox was now underwater of the ocean as he tried to swim properly to the surface to breathe. He was having a hard time due to heavy waves that was preventing him from reaching the surface. Tails used the power of his two tails help but even that didn't help him.

Tails was running out of breathe as bubbles were bursting out of his mouth and he was slowly closing eyes as he was passing out due to the lack of oxygen left in him. Tails lifted a hand in sign of desperation for air. The fox's hand gave out and tilted his head to left of the sea. As Tails was blacking out, the last thing he saw was a huge black figure coming towards him.

Moments Later

Tails was back in the surface of his island still passed out as his whole body was facing down on the sandy beach. Tails slowly waken up as he felt the ocean's water touch his lower body as the sun was setting behind him. Tails slowly open his eyes and found his vision to be a bit blurry when woken up.

"Ummm….where am I?" Tails said, still on the ground as he rubbed his head.

The young fox was surprised to find himself back on shore as tried to stand back up to his feet.

"How did I end up back here. The last thing I remember was that I was drowning in the ocean because of the strong currents." Tails said. The fox then heard a large splashing noise that caused him to turn around.

"No…..way." Tails said slowly on what he saw. Tails quickly rubbed away his blurry vision and caught a glimpse of a huge tentacle that was the size of a light house, going back into the ocean and waving goodbye to him.

"I'm been saved by the giant squid." Tails said, excitedly.

Tails quickly ran to ocean, "Wait! At least let me thank you!" Young Tails cried out.

But it was too late as any sign of the giant squid was gone. Tails fell to knees as small tears fell off of his eyes and glistened by sunset's light. Tails reached out his hand to the beautiful ocean in front of him and whisper out some words as he cried softly.

"I…..I love you." Tail cried softly as watch the ocean sparkle in beauty as the sun was setting.

End of flashback

"Okay okay maybe I may have gone overboard with the "I love you " part of the story, but that's only to put drama into things. You know how much people love drama." Tails confessed.

"Wow so a giant squid saved you." Marine said, fascinated by Tails's story.

"Eeyup, ever since the giant squid saved my life. I build this yellow submarine to find it so I can thank it in person the last few summers when I stay on my island. I even build a fish translator in the submarine to speak to the giant squid." Tails said, giving a pat to his submarine.

"Tails, just admit that you just fell asleep while fishing and just washed up on shore." Sonic not convinced by his brother's tale.

"I'm telling you Sonic. It's the truth! A giant squid did save my life." The fox yelled at the hedgehog.

"This time Sonic. This is the summer where I'll find the giant squid and thank it in person." Tails said, giving out determine look at his submarine.

"Nice mate, mind if I tag along and help? I want to see the giant squid as well." Marine asked.

"Sure thing Marine, you're more than welcome to join. I could use the help." Tails smiled at his raccoon friend.

"At least someone is excited to find the giant squid, unlike a certain blue hedgehog." Tails said, shooting mean glare at his big brother.

Sonic turned his head and looked away from his little brother and gave a "Hmph" sound.

"So Tails, where do we put our stuff at?" Honey asked.

"Also is there enough room for us to stay in?" Tiara add in.

"There sure is. There's a storage room near the kitchen where our stuff could be put at." Tails said. "Also there's plenty of room in the house for us, though you girls have to share a room together."

"We have to share a room?" Blaze tilted her head as each girl in the group looked at each other.

"Don't worry, the room you girls will staying at has enough space to hold all of you." Tails said.

"What about us?" Ray asked.

"The rest of you guys are also sharing a room together." Tails said.

"What about you?" Sonic said.

"Simple, I'm staying in my own room." Tails said, proudly.

"Now if you excuse me. I gotta check out my old room to see if have anything illegal that I might have left in there." Tails said, picking up his suitcase as he went up the stairs. Tails stopped walking up when he took one last glance of his submarine.

"I swear, this is the summer I'll find you. Giant squid." Tails spoke softly as he continued his way up the stairs to his room.

Everybody else went to the storage room to put their things away and took their swimsuits, umbrellas, and other beach items. As Sonic was done putting his things away, he saw that his friend Ray had some weird device in his hands that made him curious.

"Ray, was it that you have in your hands right there?" Sonic said, looking at Ray's hands.

"Oh this? This is my metal detector." Ray answered happily.

"Why do you have a metal detector?" Tiara asked, standing beside her boyfriend, Sonic.

"Because I'm hoping to find some treasure on the beach." Ray answered to Sonic and Tiara.

"Ray, I hate to tell ya this, but there's no treasure on this island. Me and Tails explore every part of this island." Sonic said.

"Well Sonic, you didn't look hard enough and because you don't have this awesome metal detector." Ray said, proudly.

Sonic and Tiara rolled their eyes at the flying squirrel and looked at Knuckles who had beach towel on his shoulder and a radio in one of his hands.

"Knuxs, what are you planning to do?" Sonic asked.

"I'm planning to have a nice relaxing day at the beach while listen to music. I really need this, guarding the Master Emerald takes a lot work to protect, especially from Rouge." Knuckles said.

"Speaking of the Master Emerald, aren't you worry that Rouge might steal it while you're away from Angel Island?" Tiara asked.

Knuckles shot a smirk and answered, "No need to worry about that. I locked the Master Emerald in a secret area of the island. Even Rouge manages to find the secret area, she'll need the three keys to enter it which I have with me right now." Knuckles said, pulling out some ancient keys.

"Wow, nice thinking Knuckles." Tiara said.

"Thanks." Knuckles nodded at the manx cat as he went back to grab more of his things. Sonic and Tiara then looked over at their Honey and Blaze to see them getting their things ready.

"What about you Honey, what are you planning to do here on the island?" Sonic asked his sister Honey.

"Oh you know, have fun with friends. Eat a lot of tasty food. Play in the water and…" Honey stopped talking when she took a quick glance at her crush, Mighty, who was gathering up his own things.

"And some alone time." Honey smiled and blushed at the armadillo.

"Honey, why is your face red? Are you having a fever?" Sonic said, worry about his sister.

"Oh...um...it must be the heat. I should really get going before the heat starts picking up." Honey quickly said, as she ran away from her brother to hide her blushing cheeks.

Both Sonic and Tiara shrugged their shoulders at Honey and walked towards Blaze.

"Hey Blaze what are you planning to do here on the island?" Sonic asked his lavender friend.

"Nothing much, I'm just gonna walk around the island to admire more of the nature since it looks like Marine is gonna spend most of her time with Tails to find that giant squid." Blaze said.

"Hey I'm also planning to walk around the island as well to see more of the nature." Mighty said, as he heard Blaze's plan.

"Nice, maybe we could go together. It would be nice to have a friend around." Blaze smiled at the armadillo.

"Sure, I'll tag along." Mighty accepting Blaze's offer.

"Mind if we could join as well. I can show you guys the best parts of the island when me and Tails were kids." Sonic said.

"Yeah." Both Mighty and Blaze said.

"Awesome there's nothing better than hiking with a group of friends." Tiara said, as she grabbed her boyfriend Sonic's hand.

"Mind if I join as well? I want to see more of the island too." Honey said, popping out of nowhere behind Sonic.

"Sure sis, the more the merrier." Sonic said. What Sonic didn't know that his sister, Honey, real reason to join was to hang out and get a bit closer to Mighty. Sonic clapped his hands together.

"Alright, let's start this Summer Lovin day already!" Sonic shouted happily as everybody nodded their heads and got ready to have the most fun summer of their lives.

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

"Allons-y!" Sonic sang out as he burst out the door of Tails's beach house with his foot.

"Yeah woohoo!" Both Honey and Marine yelled as they ran out Tails's beach house behind Sonic, setting their foot on the sandy beach.

The gang wanted to set everything up and hang out together before spreading out own their. The rest of the gang soon came out, wearing their beach clothes. The girls were wearing their cute swim suits and the guys were wearing swim trunks of different colors. Honey and Marine wasted no time as they stood over the wet sand, as small waves of the ocean hit their naked feet and smelled the fresh salty air.

Both Knuckles and Mighty were holding two giant white poles as they were coming out of Tails's beach house. The two strong men found a good wide spot on the beach as they separated from each other. Knuckles planted a white pole on the sandy ground, where Mighty placed his white pole in the opposite side from Knuckles.

The two friends nodded and smiled at each other and watch Sonic then appear and tied the two poles with a net in a blink of eye, creating a volleyball field for everybody to play on the beach. Sonic took out a volleyball, threw it up in the air, jumped in the air, and gave a smack to the ball to test the field.

Sonic smiled and nodded, liking how the volleyball field he, Knuckles, and Mighty made together. The Blue Blur the looked back Tails's beach house to see the rest of his friends coming out of it. Tiara and Blaze were coming out the house with food, snacks, and drinks, placing them on a picnic table near Tails's beach house.

Tails and Ray were getting the beach towels, umbrellas, and a grill out of the house. Tails and Ray laid the beach towels and umbrellas in a stack for everybody to grab one. Tails then placed the grill near the picnic table and Ray began to light it up as Tiara and Blaze were setting up the plates and cups.

As soon as everybody was done setting up their things. Sonic, Mighty, and Knuckles were testing out more the field as they had a small practice session of playing volleyball. It was a two on one handicap match as it was Knuckles and Mighty against Sonic himself. Though it was a handicap match, it wasn't a problem since he was able to hit back the ball to Mighty and Knuckles thanks to his super speed.

It was going well until the gang stopped playing when the cat trio, Honey, Tiara, and Blaze coming towards the guys with cool sunshades on them and were trying to look styling and profiling as Tails likes to say when he dresses up with style. Honey looked at her brother and his two friends playing as she took a sip of her coconut drink and lowered her sunglasses with a cocky grin.

"Well look what we have here girls. A couple of low level guys playing volleyball." Honey said, in a teasing tone.

The three cats laughed and high five each other at Honey's comment.

"Oh hey Honey, we're just having a few rounds of volleyball." Sonic said, as he, Knuckles, and Mighty stopped playing.

"Mind if the three of us play against you boys?" Honey asked.

"I don't know Honey. We're pretty good at this game. We could easily beat you girls." Knuckles taunted at the feline group.

"Oh you got to be kitten us." Honey said, as she, Blaze, and Tiara laughed at the pun and high five each once more.

"We're the ones that's gonna beat you guys." Honey said with a smirk before taking another sip of her coconut drink.

"Honey, why are you acting like a jerk out of sudden?" Sonic asked, as he looked at his sister with worry eyes.

"Because somebody has to." Honey answered

"Mmm...okay then. I still don't get it, but let's play." Sonic scratched his sister's comment as he and the guys went to their position on the field as well as the feline girls.

Knuckles had his eyes on Blaze, Mighty glue his eyes on Honey, and Sonic gaze at Tiara. Ready to take on each other on this three on three match of volleyball.

"Alright then, ladies first." Sonic said, ready to throw the ball to Honey.

"That's right Sonic. Ladies first." The yellow cat mocked as she pointed at her brother.

"Ohhhhhhh!" Blaze and Tiara cheered as they high five each other. Sonic, Mighty, and Knuckles frowned as they watch the cat trio make fun of them.

"Let's just start the game already." Sonic said, annoyed and threw the ball in the air to start the game.

Moments later

"Oh yeah! We won!" Honey shouted as she, Tiara and Blaze gather together for a group hug.

"Aw man, we lost. " Mighty said, sadly.

"We would have won if somebody wasn't being distracted by his girlfriend's seductive eyes." Knuckles said, shooting a mean glare.

"I can't help it. My knees turn into jelly whenever Tiara looks at me with those beautiful crystal eyes of her's." Sonic confessed. Knuckles and Mighty rolled their eyes at the hedgehog.

Sonic looked at his armadillo friend, "Mighty, would you feel weak in the knees if some pretty girl was giving you a flirtatious look that distracts you?" Sonic told Mighty.

At Sonic's question, Mighty quickly looked at the other side of the volleyball fields to see Honey celebrating her victory with Tiara and Blaze. Honey then looked back Mighty and gave him a flirtatious look and wink causing him to blush lightly and feeling weak in the knees. Mighty turn his away his face from Sonic to hide his small blush.

"Yeah totally." Mighty coughed out.

Before Sonic could talk to Mighty some more on their conversation. The cat trio approach the gang of boys with huge smirks on their feline faces. Honey stepped forward from her group and took a whiff of the air with a mocking gesture.

"You smell that girls, that's the smell of victory in the air." Honey said, mocking the boys.

"We totally wipe the floor with you boys." Tiara also mocked.

"You boys never had a chance." Blaze added in.

The three boy looked away and stare grumply at the ground.

"Aw cheer up. We're at the beach so be happy." Tiara said, as she went behind Sonic and wrapped on her arms around his neck in a playful manner. Sonic, still having his mean glare, looked into the manx cat's eyes.

"Be lucky that I love looking at your eyes for me to be so upset." Sonic said, grumpily.

"I know, you love them." Tiara said as she hugged the blue hedgehog tightly and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. Sonic rolled his eyes as Tiara let go of his back and grabbed his hands,

"Come on Sonic, let have some fun playing in the water. No time to stick around to be all upset." Tiara said, smirking as she grabbed tightly on Sonic's hand.

"Tiara wait! Hold on a-" Sonic was going to reject Tiara's idea, but was cut off as she pulled and ran with him against his own will to the ocean water.

Knuckles, Blaze, Honey, and Mighty chuckle at the Sonic and Tiara as they watch the manx cat drag away her hedgehog boyfriend to the water. When everybody stopped laughing at the couple, Knuckles then grabbed a towel and began to make his way to find a good spot on the beach to sleep.

"Where are you going Knuckles?" Mighty asked, wondering where his echidna buddy was going.

"To relax on the beach. That volleyball match made my body a bit tired and I like to get rid of that tension." Knuckles said, stretching his body.

"Alright then, see ya man." Mighty fist bump goodbye to his echidna friend. Mighty and Honey then looked over Blaze who was walking away from the two.

"Blaze, where are you going?" Honey asked.

"I'm a bit hungry after playing, I'm heading to Tails to see what he has cooked up to eat in that grill he's using. Gotta fill up my hunger before we go on that hiking trip with Sonic and Tiara around the island." Blaze said, as she walked away.

"Oh yeah that. I can't wait." Mighty said, remembering the trip around the island.

Honey and Mighty waved goodbye to their lavender cat friend as she walked away. When the armadillo and cat were done waving goodbye. The two looked at each other and blushed slightly, realizing that the two were left alone and nothing but silence that was filling the space between them. Both rubbed their shoulders nervously, looking away shyly.

"You look great in that swimsuit, Honey." Mighty confessed, looking slightly at Honey's swimwear with a blush on his face.

Honey blushed heavily from Mighty's comment, "Thanks, it's good to know that you like it." The yellow cat said, rubbing her arm shyly with her hand.

"So ummmm….that was a great game of volleyball we played just now." Mighty said, finally speaking up.

"Yeah, even though me and the girls won. You were pretty good at hitting back the volleyball back to us." Honey said, blushing in embarrassment.

"You know, you didn't have to brag about your victory over us that much." Mighty said, a little annoyed.

Honey giggled, seeing how cute her crush's face looks when he's annoyed, "I can't help it. I'm just very competitive when it comes to playing games. I don't like to lose. I like to go for the prize." Honey said, proudly.

"But we didn't set up a prize for the volleyball match." Mighty said, giving Honey a confuse look.

A saucy smile appeared on Honey's face as she walked towards her brother's childhood friend. Honey looked over the area to make sure nobody was watching and once the coast was clear.

Honey quickly leaned forward to Mighty and gave him a quick teasing surprise kiss on the cheek. Mighty jolted his body as his face turned madly red and rubbed his cheek where Honey kissed him. Honey giggled even more, seeing how red Mighty's face was.

"Now that. That was my prize." Honey said, as she gave a light punch to Mighty's arm and a cute wink.

"Darn it Honey." Mighty quietly hissed out the yellow cat's name.

"Warn me next time if you plan to do something like that? Sonic could have seen us." Mighty scolded the pig tail wearing cat, as he tried to hide his blushing face. Honey smiled and roll her on her crush.

"Oh don't worry about it. Now come on, let's play in the water with Sonic and Tiara. They're not the only ones that can have all the fun." Honey said, as she and Mighty walked together to where Sonic and Tiara were at.

"Afterwards, I'm planning to lay on a towel on the beach, under the sun and…." Honey stopped talking as she lean close to Mighty's ear with a saucy smirk and whisper in his ear.

"I just so happen to be looking for someone with strong hands to put sunscreen on my whole body and I'm looking at the armadillo who can help me with that." Honey seductively whisper to Mighty's ear with a small giggle at the end.

At this, Mighty started burning up like never before and felt like hot steam was ready to blow out from his nose and ears. Mighty's heart was pumping and his legs felt like they been turn to jelly as the thought of "Helping Honey" almost made him faint from too much excitement.

Honey laughed even harder, for she loved to tease her crush in any way she can. Mighty remain speechless with his face still streaming red on him before coming back to reality as he and Honey started walking together.

The yellow cat glance at her crush, "You said to warn you if I plan to kiss you on the cheek." Honey looked at the armadillo.

"Yeah so?" Mighty raised eyebrow at the cat.

"Does that mean you look forward to my kisses!" Honey asked, as she wagged her cat tail in a happy manner.

Mighty blushed at Honey's question, stood quiet, and turned his head away from the cat. Honey's eyes widen in glee and gasp.

"Ah! You do like it!" Said Honey, seeing the huge blush on Mighty's face and got giddy.

Mighty sigh as he thought to himself, " _Why must we be a couple of teenagers in love."_ he said in his head as he continued to walk with Honey beside him.

With Knuckles

Sonic's friendly rival, Knuckles the Echidna, was laying on the beach floor with a towel underneath him. The red echidna was enjoying the heat of sun hit his fur and as he laid on the floor, looking at the beautiful blue sky above him.

Knuckles was enjoying his time by listening to some nice reggae music playing on a radio next to him as he would took sip of his coconut drink. The echidna felt his body lose the all of the tension after spending his time playing volleyball and the long wait on the Tornado getting to Tails Island.

Knuckles open one of his eyes to see his friends: Sonic, Tiara, Mighty, Honey, and Marine playing on the water, splashing water to each other. Of course, Sonic was not in the deep part of the ocean, but instead the shallow end where he could feel his feet touch the ground. Knuckles mocked his hedgehog friend's unable ability to swim in the deep water by giving a short laugh.

The echidna then saw that Sonic's girlfriend, Tiara Boobowski, snuck up behind him under the water, grabbed his waist and did a german suplex move that you would see in wrestling.

"Come on Sonic! Let's water wrestle!" Tiara said, letting out her spunky attitude to her boyfriend as he tried get back up to his feet.

"Tiara babe! Wait a sec! I-" Sonic was cut off as his girlfriend then quickly speared attack him down to the water, bring down along with her as the two went underwater.

Sonic would desperately try to escape his girlfriend's wrath by trying to get back up to his feet and run, but Tiara would pull Sonic back with her as she would grabbed Sonic's head back into the water like Jason Voorhees in the ending of the first "Friday the 13th" film.

Honey, Mighty, and Marine all laughed as they watch the couple splash around in the water. Honey then got the idea to do the same thing with Mighty as she slowly made her way towards him with a smug face.

"Don't even think about it Honey." Mighty said, quickly catching the yellow feline in the act.

Honey frowned, "Aww man." She pouted sadly for she really wanted to water wrestle with Mighty.

"Show him what you got, Tiara! Beat Sonic! Make him drink the sea water!" Marine cheered for the manx cat.

Sonic popped his head from the water, "Who side are you on?!" Sonic yelled, before being pull back into the water by his girlfriend.

"Tsk tsk. Poor Sonic." Knuckles said, as he laid back his head flat on the ground and stare back into the blue sky with relaxed eyes.

"Ah, nothing like a good relaxing nap on the beach." Knuckles said to himself.

"I really needed this after guarding the Master Emerald from Rouge for the past week. When will Rouge learn to quit. I really deserve this vacation." Knuckles said, closing his eyes.

As the red echidna rested his eyes and began to catch z's, he felt sun's light being blocked from hitting his body. Knuckles was annoyed by who or what was blocking the sunlight from him. Knuckles growl as he slowly open his eyes, only to find his friend, Ray the Flying Squirrel, who was blocking the sun from Knuckles as he looked down at him with derpy eyes and a derpy smile.

"Ey b0ss!" Ray said in a funny accent as he greeted the echidna.

"Ahhh!" Knuckles screamed as Ray scared him the moment he saw him.

Ray laughed as he saw Knuckles jolt his body up in fear. "Ray, don't ever scare me like that again!" Knuckles yelled at his friend.

Ray wipe a tear of joy from his eyes, "Sorry Knuckles, but I couldn't miss the opportunity to scare you." Ray said, calming down as he stop laughing.

"Just be lucky that I didn't punch you in the face when you did." Knuckles grunted as he laid his eyes on a weird device that Ray was holding in his arms.

"What's that you got there?" Knuckles said.

"This is my metal detector!" Ray said, proudly.

"Metal detector? Why are you using a metal detector?" Knuckles asked.

"I'm trying to find some treasure on this island." Ray responded.

"Treasure? What makes you think that there is treasure on this island?" Knuckles looked at the flying squirrel with a odd look.

"Tails said before that he found this island with no living person on it. He said that nobody has never been to this island." Ray said.

"Yeah so?" Knuckles said.

"So it got me thinking. What if Tails is wrong about other people ever setting foot on this island before him. There were probably people that set foot on this island long before any of us were born. By people, I mean pirates." Ray explained.

"Pirates? You think pirates might have bury some treasure on this island." Knuckles tilted his head.

"Yeah dude, think about it. Pirates travel the sea a lot, traveling island to island to hide their treasure from other pirates. It's possible that a group of pirates might have hid their treasure here, since this island is hard to find in any map." Ray said.

"That's why I'm using this metal detector to find some clues to where the treasure might be." Ray said.

"Ray, that's dumb. I explore the island a lot when I was a kid and I never once saw any sign that pirates were here before." Knuckles said, thinking Ray's idea was childish as he went back to relaxing on his beach towel.

"Why don't you go in the water and play with the others." Knuckles suggested.

"No, I don't want to get in the water right now." Ray said, in a frightened tone.

Knuckles looked at him with a odd look, "Why not?" He said.

"For the past week, I've been watching "Shark Week" on tv and it made me scare to get in the water." Ray said, still shaking his body in fear. "And I was hoping that maybe you can help me find the treasure."

"Why me? Can't you ask somebody else like Mighty to help you?" Knuckles objected.

"Well Mighty is well...um…" Ray stopped talking and took a look where his brother, Mighty, was at the water with the others.

Ray saw Mighty playing with his crush, Honey, as the cat and armadillo were splashing water to each other and laughing. The two were having the time of their lives. Ray smiled at his brother Mighty, who was bonding more with Honey, making her happy and what not. Ray glance back at Knuckles who was tapping his foot in patient.

"Mighty is being occupied at the moment and I don't to interrupted him when he's building something special for him." Ray said. In the gold squirrel's head, he was hoping that Mighty and Honey finally hook up together, seeing how happy they are with each other.

It was something that he and the rest of Team Chaotix were hoping to happen between them. Not to mention, Ray also place a wager behind Mighty's back that he will one day hook up with Honey soon. Knuckles scratched his head, confused by what Ray said about Mighty building something special.

"Umm..okay then." Knuckles said, confused.

"Besides your like the treasure hunting expert when it comes to this. You're the go-to-guy for this sorta thing." Ray said, as he started scanning the sand around Knuckles .

Ray then held the metal detector above Knuckles and started beeping violently. Hearing this made the gold squirrel smiled brightly as Knuckles himself was bit shocked that he was sitting on something that the metal detector picked up.

"Looks like I picked something up and you're laying on it Knuckles. Can you move aside." Ray asked politely.

Knuckles rolled his eyes as he moved himself and his beach towel to let Ray dig the spot he was relaxing. The echidna watch Ray dig the spot as he took a sip of his coconut drink.

"Ah-ha!" Ray shouted.

"What did you find, some old leftover metal pieces from Tails's failed inventions." Knuckles mocked his friend.

"No. I found something better." Ray said as he climb up from the hole he digged. Knuckles headed beside the squirrel as he was dusting off the sand from his gold fur.

"What did you find?" Knuckles grew curious.

"I found a glass bottle with a piece of paper of some sort in it." Ray said, showing Knuckles the glass bottle.

The gold squirrel then proceeded to open the bottle and pop the cork on the top. The go-happy squirrel then shook the bottle and the piece of paper fell on to his hand.

Ray slowly open the rolled up paper, which reveal to be a map of Tails Island with markings and x's on it. Seeing, Knuckles was shocked that a map of Tails Island was present in front of them. Ray grew excited as he scan the map, figuring it what it was.

"Knuckles! This is a treasure map!" Ray said, smiling in joy.

"Treasure map?" Knuckles said.

"Yeah, these marks and symbols signs and directions are ways to a treasure hidden by some pirates!" Ray yelled.

"You gotta be kidding me." Knuckles dumbfounded.

"I knew it! I was right! I was right all along!" Ray jumping in joy.

Ray took another look at the map and his eyes widen even more when he saw a pirate symbol on on the top left of it.

"This isn't just some ordinary pirate's map." Ray said, looking at the symbol.

"It's not?" Knuckles said, looking at a symbol with a skull with two bones formed into an X underneath it.

"This map belong to the one of the greatest pirate of all time. Maybe the best of all time." Ray said, holding in his excitement.

"And that is?" Knuckles said.

"Henry Every!" Ray answered excitedly. Knuckles scratched his head at Ray's answer.

"Who's Henry Every?" Knuckles asked.

"Henry Every was an English pirate who operated in the Atlantic and Indian oceans in the mid 1690's! That's his symbol right there." Ray said, as he took another glance at the map as he told Knuckles more about Henry Every.

"Henry Every was called "The Arch Pirate" and "The King of the Pirates" by other pirates. Every was the most notorious pirate of his time; he earned his infamy by becoming one of the few major pirate captains to retire with his loot without being arrested or killed in battle, and also for being the perpetrator of what has been called the most profitable pirate raid in history." Ray explained.

Knuckles was outstanded by Ray's knowledge, for he never knew had this much of it. "Wow Ray. You really must know this stuff." Knuckles said.

"Thanks. I spent time reading a lot of history books as a kid." Ray said, smiled. "I just can't believe that I actually I found his map."

"So Knuckles would you join me now that I have this map." Ray wagged his tail, happily.

"I don't know?" Knuckles unsure, giving his thoughts.

"Come on Knuckles, you know this island like the back of your head. Think of the treasure we could share together. 50-50!" Ray said, trying to convince the echidna to help.

"What would I do with the treasure. I have plenty of treasure from my past adventures." Knuckles said.

"Think of it like this Knuckles. If we find the treasure. You can rub it in Sonic's face." Ray said, with a sly smile.

Knuckles then imagine himself sitting on a tower of treasure with Sonic being jealous and was crying that he found great discovery instead of him. The red echidna smiled and laughed at his imagination of Sonic crying. Knuckles look at his squirrel friend with a evil grin.

"Deal, but only I get to see Sonic cry." Knuckles said, extending his hand.

"Deal!" Ray shook Knuckles's hand. The two partners nodded their heads as they both looked at the treasure map leading to Henry Every's treasure.

"Okay Knuckles, do you know what part of the island this is?" Ray pointed at the map. Knuckles nodded and he pointed the way.

"It's just north from here. Come on, I know a shortcut through the jungle." Knuckles said, as he and Ray began walking.

"Sweet! Henry's treasure here we come!" Ray yelled excitedly, leaving their friends to go on some grand adventure.

With Tails and Marine

At the docking bay near the ocean was the eight year old fox, Tails, and his pal, seven year old raccoon, Marine, packing up equipment and supplies as they were starting to their own little adventure together. Beside them was Tails' yellow submarine that he had build when he and Sonic were kids.

The purpose of the submarine was to help Tails find the giant squid that once saved his life from drowning long ago. Since then, Tails wanted to speak, meet the giant squid, and thank it in person. Marine was fascinated by the story and wanted to join Tails on his quest to find the giant squid and because she wanted to learn more of Tails' past inventions.

Marine was just done playing in the water with Sonic and the others before going with Tails. The female raccoon went to her friend Tails when she saw him driving the submarine (In vehicle mode.) to the water. Tails telling the female raccoon to check off the items from their check list.

"Okay Marine. Let's look over our check list once again to see we have everything we need for our underwater trip." Tails said.

"Right, ready when you are." Marine said, getting her clipboard ready.

"Air tank full!"

"Check!"

"Extra food and drinks!"

"Check!"

"Extra parts!"

"Check!"

"Cool underwater music!"

"Check!"

"A DVD copy of The Little Mermaid!"

"Check!"

"Alright then, looks like we're all set." Tails said, proudly.

"Yeah mate! Wooo!" Marine excitedly as she and Tails enter the yellow submarine.

When Marine enter the submarine for the first time, she was amazed to see the flashing buttons and design of the inside of the submarine. It was much more different than the Deep Typhoon that Tails build in her dimension with a few minor silmarlites.

"Wow, it's almost the same as the Deep Typhoon, but different as well." Marine said, admiring Tails's submarine.

"Thanks, like I said. I used the same ideas and structures from my yellow submarine when building the Deep Typhoon." Tails said.

Tails then went to the pilot seat, started flipping switches, and turned the lights on.

"Sit down Marine and strap on your seat belt cause we're going for one heck of a ride!" Tails said, starting the engine of his submarine.

"Let's roll mate!" Marine said. Tails nodded and proceeded to move the yellow submarine as it sunk down into the ocean.

"Marine how's the systems going so far?" Tails asked. Marine looked at a monitor showing the current state of the yellow submarine, making sure everything is normal.

"Everything is working as they should be." Marine confirmed.

"Phew! I thought for second something might be wrong with the submarine." Tails said, wiping nervous sweat drop from his forehead.

"How come?" Marine wonder.

"It's been a long time since I last used this submarine. I was afraid that there might be something wrong it. Looks like I was wrong and made this submarine to last long." Tails said, proudly as he patted the controls.

"Nice, where are we going first?" Marine asked.

Tails then reveal out a virtual map of the sea on the front mirror of the submarine.

"Right now, we're right here on the map and the area where we're heading is three miles away. It's the perfect spot where we'll find the giant squid since the area is the place filled with sea creatures of all like." Tails said, pointing at the map.

"It's gonna be a while until we reach the spot in the ocean, so sit back and make sure if any comes up in the monitor." Tails said.

"By the way Tails, what kind of things can this yellow submarine do?" Marine asked.

"It's has a defense valor form incase if we get attack and a turbo boost to make a quick getaway." Tails said.

"But most importantly!" Tails pressed a button. Marine looked to her left and found a perfectly functional microwave next to her.

"This submarine comes with a microwave to heat up some popcorn." Tails said, putting the submarine in auto pilot and put in a bag of popcorn and put The Little Mermaid movie as they headed to their destination.

With Sonic and Co.

Sonic, Mighty, Honey, and Tiara were done playing in the water as they were getting ready for their hiking trip around Tails Island. Blaze soon joined the gang once she was done eating and filled her stomach. The gang were stretching their arms and legs, preparing themselves their hiking trip.

Of the group of five, Mighty was the most excited about the hiking trip around Tails Island ever since he arrived here. Mighty really wanted to examine more of the nature and see the others types of animals that live on the island for Mighty really love places like Tails Island that's filled with nature that he has yet seen.

Sonic was the tour guide of the group, showing his friends the spots he, Tails, and Knuckles hung out when they kids. Sonic was excited as well, really wanting to see the fun spots he played at with Tails and Knuckles and wanted share some fun memories of his childhood to his girlfriend Tiara.

Honey was curious to see the spots where brother Sonic hung out as a kid, but most importantly she was hoping to spend some alone time with her crush Mighty by ditching the group when the tour is done and everybody going their separate ways.

Much like Mighty, Blaze and Tiara were also excited to see the nature of the island and talk to each other about princess problems that even Honey would understand since she's not a princess.

"You guys set." Sonic said, after stretching his legs.

"You bet! Let's go!" Tiara shouted as she and Sonic held hands with each other, ready to go together.

"My body is ready!" Honey shouted excitedly .

"I was ready before we started." Mighty gave a nod.

"I'm for one am ready." Blaze said, politely.

Sonic nodded at his friends and his girlfriend Tiara was they began to walk.

"I'll first show you guys the spot where me, Knuckles, and Tails use to play together. I tell ya it was a intense game we played back then." Sonic chuckled at the memory.

"How intense?" Tiara looked at her boyfriend.

"You'll see how intense." Sonic gave a wink to his girlfriend. Behind Sonic and Tiara was Blaze, Honey, and Mighty walking toward.

Honey and Mighty were walking between Blaze, for they couldn't get too close and interact with each other because Sonic might get suspicious about the two.

As the gang was walking through the jungle of the island, Mighty was being fascinated by seeing the flowers and the height of the grassy trees that stood beside him. Looking at nature was putting Mighty in a calm state, forgetting all his worries and troubles at the moment. The armadillo stopped looking at the beautiful nature when his eyes saw Honey looking at him across from Blaze.

Honey was smiling softly, seeing how happy Mighty was enjoying himself with the things he loves being around. The pigtail cat thought Mighty looked cute, scanning the nature as she blushed at him. When Mighty caught Honey looking at him, the armadillo blushed madly himself causing Honey to look away and giggle and made Blaze to wonder why Honey was giggling.

Sonic heard Honey giggle, he slightly turn his head to see Mighty's blushing face. Sonic's eye widen in surprise, knowing what was happening behind his back that Mighty was hiding from him because of the constant blushing he's been seeing all day from his armadillo friend. Sonic frowned heavily and stopped walking.

"Halt!" Sonic shouted out loud.

"What? What's the matter?" Tiara asked.

"Excuse me ladies, but I need to have a quick guy talk with Mighty." Sonic said, as he let go of Tiara's hand.

"What?" Mighty said in a nervous tone as Sonic was walking towards him with a mean glare.

"Come with me. Mighty. I need to have a word with you. Now!" Sonic said, coldly.

Mighty swallowed his saliva and looked at Honey, who was also nervous that her brother might have found him and Honey were flirting with each other.

Mighty nervously walked with Sonic and found a good spot where the girls won't hear a single word they say. When they reach the spot, Mighty stood nervously as Sonic had his arms folded as he still looked at his armadillo friend with a frightening look and stood quietly. There was a long period of silence until Sonic finally spoke up

"Mighty, I know." Sonic finally spoke in a deep serious voice.

"Know what?" Mighty said, frighten.

Sonic took a step forward, "All that blushing that I was seeing today. It wasn't the hot weather causing it." he said, stepping even closer to Mighty.

"Those blushes was for a different reason which I just found out." Sonic said.

Mighty was too scared to move his legs as he watch Sonic walk close to him with a frown.

"The real reason behind your blushes is because….." Sonic said, shaking his fist.

Mighty closed his eyes ready for the worst.

"You…"

Mighty started to sweat nervously.

"Have…."

The armadillo clench his fist tightly.

"A…."

Mighty looked away from Sonic.

"Crush….."

At this, Mighty closed his eyes even more tighter, knowing what Sonic was gonna say next.

"On Blaze!" Sonic shouted happily.

Mighty got down to the floor on his knees and pleaded to the Blue Blur for mercy.

"I'm sorry Sonic! I can't help it! I just really like her okay! It's just a stupid crush and I-wait? What did you just say?" Mighty stopped, realizing what Sonic just said and looked up at him.

The blue hedgehog laughed as he helped Mighty back up to his feet, "You have a crush on Blaze, don't you?" Sonic said once more to his friend.

Mighty was stun by Sonic's answer and stood silently once again that last for a good minute.

Very slowly a fake smile appeared on Mighty's face as he answered back.

"Yeah totally, you caught me Sonic. I have a crush on Blaze." Mighty said, fakely as he felt more at ease with his lie. "Ha! I knew it! Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about it." Sonic clapped his hands.

"How did you know that I have a crush on Blaze." Mighty said, wondering why in the earth would Sonic think that he has a crush on Blaze instead of Honey.

"It's obvious dude, you keep blushing when she's around you." Sonic stated. Sonic then put arm on Mighty's shoulder.

"Now I'm not one to get involve in someone's love life, but you should go for it and tell Blaze how you feel before our vacation trip ends and when she goes back home to her dimension." Sonic said, advising his friend.

"Y-Yeah...I should." the nature loving armadillo said, in a uncomfortable tone.

"Word of advice, Blaze like guys who show her respect and treats her equally. Make you sure you do that for her, okay pal." Sonic gave a light punch to Mighty.

"Thanks for the advice…...I guess." Mighty said.

"Don't worry Mighty, I'll make sure that you and Blaze get some alone time together during our hiking trip." Sonic gave a thumbs up.

"Jeez Sonic, thanks." Mighty said, not really excited by Sonic's plan.

"Let's go, we kept the girls waiting long enough, especially Blaze. Heck, if you hook up with Blaze, we could go on future double dates with our cat girlfriends." Sonic teased Mighty as he gave his pal a wink and began to make his way back to his own girlfriend.

"Oh no, this isn't going to end well." Mighty said, once Sonic was gone.

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

With Knuckles and Ray

Knuckles and Ray were walking in the jungle part of the island, looking for Henry Every's treasure. They are separate from Sonic and the others as they were their hiking trip at the moment. Knuckles took the lead and was looking at the treasure map of Tails Island as Ray was walking beside him, examining the map as well.

"Okay the map says that we're nearing two palm trees that are cross together to shape into a "X" in the north of the island ." Knuckles said, looking at the map and the track they were walking on.

"There! I think I found it!" Ray pointed as he quickly ran pass Knuckles.

Standing in front of Ray was two palm trees in the shape of a "X". The gold flying squirrel then began to climb the tree to sniff them and look around the area to see if there was any other clues that could help them. Knuckles was again stun that something like this even existed in Tails Island.

"How come I never notice this when I was a kid." Knuckles scratched his head as he looked at the two palm trees.

"Knuckles! What does the map tell us what do next with the palm trees?" Ray yelled from the top of the palm tree.

Knuckles looked down to the map, "I'm not sure. The trail ends here on the map, but there some weird scribbles near the drawing the of the palm trees." Knuckles said, looking at the scribbles.

Ray jumped off the tree and landed in front of Knuckles, "Let me have a look at that." Ray said, grabbing the map from Knuckles's hand and began to look at it.

"Wait, I think I seen those scribbles before." The flying squirrel said, looking at the scribble.

"You have?" Knuckles outstanded by Ray's info.

"Yeah give me a sec." Ray said, as he reach down to his hammerspace and pulled out small brown pocket size notebook. "I think I may have written these symbols as a kid in my small notebook. These scribbles may represent letters. If only I can find the page I wrote them on."

"Wow Ray, I'm pretty amazed how you know this stuff. Usually I just use some radar to help me find some treasure." Knuckles told the squirrel.

"Well when you have a armadillo friend that loves to travel. You tend to the learn about the places you visit to." Ray answered with a soft chuckle before looking at back to his book. "I found it!" Ray said, finding the page.

"See, here are the symbols I was talking about." Ray pointed for Knuckles. "Each symbol correspond to a letter that old pirates like Henry like to keep secret from others. If I could just translate each symbol with their right letters it might give us a clue to what to do next."

"Alright Ray, do your thing." Knuckles said, taking a step away from his friend.

Ray nodded at Knuckles, took out a pen, and began translating the scribbles on the map to the letters from his small notebook, writing it on a blank page on his notebook. It took a while for Ray decode the symbols, for there were symbols that look identical to each other and would trick Ray's brain into making a mistake. Ray put down his pen and smiled, finally finished and walked towards Knuckles.

"Well do you got?" Knuckles said as Ray showed him the secret message.

"The scribbles on the map translate to: To reach the riches of my paradise, one must travel to the west of the two palm trees cross together will reach a secret entrance." Ray read the message out loud.

"Secret entrance, I thought the treasure would be bury here since it the trees form a x." Knuckles said, looking at the palm trees..

"Nah, that would be too easy. Henry was very protective with his treasure. He doesn't even trust his own pirate crew." Ray said.

"Okay the message said that we must head west from the palm trees." Knuckles said, looking at the map of Tails Island. "Which means that will lead us to here to this mountain."

"Why the odd look, Knuckles." Ray said, staring into the map with the echidna.

"Like I said before, I know this place and the place where we're heading leads to a dead end on the map." Knuckles examine the map.

"Yeah, but the message says there is a secret entrance on the way. Maybe we can find it." Ray said. "There's gotta be more to this that the map isn't showing us."

Knuckles rolled his eyes as he and Ray began to to walk their next destination on the map. Though, it was a start of their treasure hunting journey, Knuckles was actually somewhat excited to find the hidden treasure that Ray was eager to find. Ray's eagerness reminded him of himself when he was a young treasure hunter.

Meanwhile Tails and Marine

The young fox and raccoon were still in the yellow submarine as the search of the giant squid that saved Tails's life continued, using the submarine he built as a kid. The two young kids were enjoying themselves a big bowl of popcorn and sodie pops as they watch the Little Mermaid together and discuss the movie together, all while the submarine is set on auto pilot, taking them to their destination.

Tails just finish his second bottle of sodie pop and up got up from his seat to head to the small fridge to grab another fresh sodie pop. When Tails got back to his seat, he looked over to his raccoon friend, who had her eyes glue to the large screen playing the movie in front of them. Tails open his sodie pop and took a good sip from it as Marine was eating her bowl of popcorn in her hands.

"Hey Marine, mind checking the map to see if we are any close to the area of the sea." Tails asked his friend.

"Gotta ya!" Marine smiled as she turn her head to look at a small monitor. "It says that we'll be there in ten minutes. Oh boy!"

"Good, we'll be there no time soon." Tails said, happily as he and Marine turn back their attention to the move.

"You know, I'm curious to know something, Tails." Marine asked.

"What?" Tails responded.

"What do you plan to do when you find the giant squid and thank it?" Marine wonder.

"Well after I find it and thank it, I'm gonna take a quick picture of it so I can show proof to Sonic that there was a giant squid that saved me many years ago." Tails said, before taking a sip of sodie pop.

"But most importantly, it's to rub it on Sonic's face that I was right." He said, as looked back at the movie as Marine laughed at his comment as turn their attention back to the movie they are watching..

"You know, I actually consider Ariel to be the worst Disney princess and character ever." Tails stated.

"Home come?" Marine grew curious as Tails began his rant and reason.

"The entire plot of the Little Mermaid is that Ariel goes up to the surface and sees a hot dude and she be like "Boy, I like some of that!" and then Ariel goes to her dad and her dad says to her "No hot boy for you.", so then Ariel goes to make a bad deal with a witch! And that ends up killing her dad and then the man has to save her! Everything she does actively empowers her villain. Instead of fighting her villain, she makes a deal with her villain. She's terrible and awful!" Tails yelled his dislike of Ariel.

"Wow Tails, I didn't know you hate Ariel that much." Marine said with her eyes widen by the long angry rant.

"I only like the Little Mermaid movie because I like the "Under the Sea" song. It's the only thing that keeps me coming back to this movie." The fox stated.

"Well who doesn't, it's a really catchy song." Marine agreeing with her fox friend.

"I like Mulan a lot better than Ariel. If Mulan was in this movie, she'll be going all "Onimusha" against Ursula. Even Sonic agrees with me since he likes Mulan the best." Tails said causing Marine to laugh even harder.

Just before Tails could go more with his rant, Marine looked at the monitor and quickly inform Tails that they have reached their destination. Tails nodded his head and quickly shut off the movie and turned off the autopilot from the submarine and gain control for himself.

When Tails open the shutters of the front view of the yellow submarine. They were amazed to see the underwater blue sea filled with all types of underwater plants and fishes. They saw seahorses, clown fishes, Black fishes, Blowfishes, and bass fish and many more that Tails could identify on his own.

Marine was just dazzled by the beauty of the sea that she was speechless and cover her mouth with a hand. Tails looked over to Marine and chuckled at her reaction, knowing this would happen to her. Tails snapped his fingers in front Marine's face to take her out from her daze.

"Beautiful isn't!" Tails said, looking at the deep blue sea.

"Wow Tails, I don't think I have ever seen so much sea life in one place." The raccoon said, as she smiled at a school of fish that swam past the yellow submarine in front of them and press her face against the glass of the submarine to get a better look at everything.

Tails smiled and jumped off from seat and went to another part of his yellow submarine and began tinkering with the buttons and lever. Marine quickly saw the yellow fox get from his seat and followed him to where he was tinkering with the controls.

"Whatcha doin' mate?" Marine said, seeing Tails put on a set of headphones on his ears.

"I'm about to use the radio." Tails answered, as he tuning his so call radio.

"Why mate?" Marine said, as she tease Tails with her hands on her hips, "Are you gonna listen the fishes sing or something."

Tails chuckled, "Haha, something like that. I'm actually going to translate to what the fishes are saying and translate what we're saying to the fishes so we can both communicate." He said, giving a pair of headphones to his racoon friend.

"Wow, a machine that allows to talk to fish. When did you have the time build something amazing like this?" Marine said, giving Tails every curious eyes.

"I found this radio when I went to my room when we arrive to my beach house. I just finish adding up the unfinished touches that I left undone as a kid." Tails answered.

Tails looked towards his radio, "Now then, let's test this baby. With this we could ask the fishes of this part of the sea if they ever seen a giant squid. Marine take control of the submarine and find any sorta fish if they seen a giant squid or know the whereabout of the giant squid." Tails order.

"Right, you can count on me." Marine gave a thumbs up.

Marien ran to the controls and began to take control of the submarine through the area of the sea at a good speed. It took a while for Marine to find a good fish for her and Tails to talk to. Marine wanted to pick a good fish to talk and was very curious to see how Tails's fish radio works.

After searching for a good minute or two, Marine's ears perked up excitedly when she saw a happy looking Yellow Jack fish, swimming in a carefree manner as he was living his fish life. Marine drove the yellow submarine closer to the Jack fish as Tails was getting ready to use his fish radio.

"That one, Tails! Let's see if that fish knows anything about the giant squid." Marine said, as Tails nodded his head began his fish radio.

The yellow jack fish stopped swimming when saw the yellow submarine coming towards him. The Jack fish got scared by the yellow machine and stood frozen in fear for him to swim away, thinking that the submarine is a bigger fish trying to eat him. The fish cover it's eyes with it's fish fins, waiting for the worst to happen.

Tails then pressed a button inside the submarine and out pop out a microphone for him and a microphone popping out from the yellow submarine and in front of the fish to speak on. The yellow jack fish slowly lifted his fish fins from his eyes and saw the microphone in front of him and began to beg for his life.

"Please don't eat me! I beg of you! I have a wife and 50 kids back home! Their expecting their daddy to come back home safely! Please! To one yellow fish to another yellow fish!" The jack fish pleaded.

Tails and Marine awkwardly looked at each other as the jack fish kept on begging for his life in front of them. Having enough of the fish pleading for his life. Tails stepped up and grabbed his microphone to talk to the fish.

"Umm….Hello." Tails said, softly.

The fish stopped pleading when he heard Tails talk and looked at both the fox and racoon.

"You…..you…can understand me?" The fish said.

Both Tails and Marine smiled at the fish, "Yeah we can, we're using a special device that allows us to talk to fishes." Tails inform the sea creature.

"I see, how can you speak when you're inside a giant fish that has eaten you?" The yellow fish said, looking at the yellow submarine.

Tails and Marine laughed at the yellow jack fish's lack of knowledge of technology from the surface, finding it funny that the fish thinks that the submarine is a giant fish that has eaten them. Tails and Marine stopped laughing and answer the yellow fish in front of them.

"This isn't a fish, mate. This is a submarine that my friend Tails build himself. It allows us to go underwater since we can't breathe underwater. We're from the surface above you see." Marine pointed out as she spoke on the microphone.

The fish was amazed once again that he was talking to creatures from the world above the sea. Here, he was swimming in this average day doing his daily routine in his fish life and the next thing you know he's talking to some creatures from above.

"Allows us to introduce ourselves. I'm Miles Prower, but everybody calls me Tails because of my two tails." The fox introduce himself and showed his two tails to the fish.

Marine grabbed the mic and introduce herself next to the yellow fish, "I'm Marine the Raccoon, future captain of the sea." Marine proudly said as she handed back the mic to Tails.

"So tell us, what's your name?" Tails asked.

"The name is Jack, Jack the yellow jack fish." The fish proudly said, causing Tails and Marine to sweatdrop at the name.

"You two aren't going to eat me are you?" Jack said, worried.

"Nah, we ain't gonna eat ya." Tails laughed. "Although, if my friend Honey the Cat saw you right now. She'll be the one wanting to eat you since she loves eating fish" Tails joked.

"Sounds like this Honey the Cat creature sounds dangerous. I definitely don't want to meet her." Jack shivered in fear.

"Anyways, Jack. We came to you because we wanted to ask you a question." Tails said, looking at the fish.

"Sure, what is it?" Jack said, seeing that there is no harm talking to the fox and raccoon.

"We're wondering if you or anybody around here know about a squid that is the size of a whale that has been or seen around here?" Tails said, as Marine stood close next to him.

Jack placed his fin on his fish chin and began to think to answer the fox's question. Jack even began to rub his head in frustration, for might have the answer to the fox. Jack's eyes widen, finally having an answer for the fox. He swam close to the microphone.

Before Jack could answer Tails though the microphone. The other fishes around them started screaming and swimming away from the area in panic and fear. Tails, Marine, and Jack looked at the sacred fishes, wondering why are they fleeing from the scene in haste. Curious, Jack quickly swam in front of a clown fish and spoke to it as Tails and Marine listening carefully to what the two fishes were talking about.

"Dude, what's going on? Why is everybody panicking and fleeing?" Jack asked the clown fish as he held it's face with his fins.

"It it it it's t-them t-the the….." The clown fish stutter out, to scared to talk properly

Jack slapped the clown fish's face rapidly with his fish fins, "Keep it together man! Now's not the time to act all funny! What's going on!" Jack demanded as the clown fish finally calm down a bit and answer to Jack.

"It's that time of the year, Jack! The time of the year where they come to wreck our homes for a week!" Clown fish said, as he screamed and fled from the scene quickly as Jack finally knew what the clown fish was talking about.

"That time of the year? What does he mean by that?" Marine asked, as she looked at Tails. As Tails

"I don't know." Tails answered as shrugged his shoulders.

Just then, the radar monitor then started aggressively beeping next to Marine. The female raccoon ran towards the monitor and saw multiple large red dots heading in their direction according to the radar.

"Tails! There's something heading in our direction that the radar is picking up! And they're coming in fast!" Marine inform the fox.

Tails nodded at Marine and quickly turn to Jack who was still there in front of them, "Jack, tell us what's going on?" Tails said, wanting a quick answer.

Jack slowly turn and face Tails with dreaded eyes as the next set of words send a chilling tone to his fish spine and gave his response to the young yellow fox.

"Shark Week."

Meanwhile with Sonic and Co.

Back with Sonic and the others. They have been walking for a good ten minutes as they were hiking together through Tails Island, where Sonic was showing the gang the fun spots on the island where he, Tails, and Knuckles would play and hang out together when they were just kids years ago.

They were taking their time with their walk through Tails Island as Sonic was holding hands with his girlfriend, Tiara. Alongside Honey, Blaze, and Mighty who were walking behind them. They wanted to slowly walk to enjoy the beautiful nature in their pathway. Everybody was enjoying their view of the nature, except Mighty, who was looking rather uncomfortable at the moment.

The reason for this is because recently Sonic caught Mighty blushing near Honey the Cat, the catgirl that Mighty has a crush on. Sonic mistakenly took Mighty's blush for Blaze since the lavender cat was near Mighty when he was blushing madly.

Mighty told a lie to Sonic that he has a crush Blaze in order to protect his secret that he actually has a crush on his sister Honey since Sonic is a over protective brother when it comes to Honey's love life.

Because of this, Mighty wasn't able to enjoy the nature around him with the lie he told to Sonic that he has a crush on Blaze, running through his head. Mighty feared that might have to lie in front of Sonic and Honey that he has crush on Blaze and Honey might possible get her feelings hurt if that moment comes. Just thought of Honey's feelings getting hurt was something he didn't want to see or think about.

As the gang were walking together, Honey saw the distraught look on her crush's face and how he wasn't looking at the nature that he loves to admire like before. Worried, Honey stood beside Mighty to comfort him. The armadillo was looking down to the ground in deep thought as the pig tail cat tried looking at his eyes.

"Mighty, what's wrong?" Honey said, with a frown.

The armadillo snapped out of his daze and looked at Honey face's, which he found beautiful to look at. Funny enough, Mighty finds Honey's worry face beautiful as well. Mighty considers Honey to beautiful when she's happy, angry, sad, and calm. It just comes to show how much care Mighty has for the yellow cat. The armadillo sigh sadly as he spoke up.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking about something is all." The armadillo said.

"Like what?" Honey said, curious.

"Like where is Knuckles and Ray. I haven't seen them in a bit. I know Tails and Marine are in that yellow submarine looking for that giant squid, but I haven't seen Knuckles and Ray." Mighty said, lying.

Although Mighty was half lying in his part for he didn't want Honey to know about the situation he's in and was actually wondering where his pal Knuckles and his little brother Ray were doing at the moment and hopefully what Ray and Knuckles are doing is something safe.

"Hey yeah, your right. I haven't seen much of Ray and Knuckles. I wonder what those two are doing right now. I hope they're okay." Honey said, rubbing her chin.

"I'm sure they are. Ray knows not to do something reckless and Knuckles has his strength to help them." Mighty said, thinking about his echidna friend and squirrel brother.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Honey chuckled, "I bet they're finding treasure or something." Honey joked as she and Mighty laughed a bit together, making Mighty feel a bit more at ease.

The two were unaware that far behind them in the background was Knuckles and Ray walking pass them doing their own thing.

Honey glance at her brother in front of her, "Hey Sonic, how far are until we reach one of the spots?" The yellow feline asked.

"We're already here!" Sonic said, as he turn towards to Honey.

"Really?" Blaze responded.

"Eeyup, it's just behind this tall grass here. We just got to walk through it." Sonic pointed at the tall grass behind him.

Without haste, Sonic and the gang walked through the tall grass as they push away the tall grass out of their way. Once they were out of the tall grass. Everybody was amazed by what they saw in front of them was a large open grassy paddy field that felt like it had no end to hit. Sonic smirked seeing everybody's face, let go of Tiara's hand, and stood in front of them with a big smile.

"Welcome to the rice field!" Sonic said, joking.

"Wow." Blaze said, looking at the beautiful field of grass, "I never knew a place like this could even exist in a island."

"Me and Tails use to play hide and seek with each other by hiding in the tall grass without me using my super speed and Tails without using his two tails to fly. We even play Marco Polo and face each other with paintballs guns at times." Sonic said, before taking a deep breath of the air.

"Ah, this smell sure is bringing back memories." Sonic smiled softly as he clapped his hands together and looked at his friends.

"Well then, how about we play a quick game together. I'm up for one." Sonic joyfully said.

"Sure, I wanna play as well." Tiara agreed.

"I do as well. It's not often I do something new for a change." Blaze said.

"Actually Sonic, I'm just gonna watch you guys play." Honey said.

"How come?" Sonic said. He found it odd that his sister didn't want to play for she was always one to compete in every game they play together.

"Oh nothing, I'm just not in the mood is all." Honey said, lying.

Honey's real reason to not play was that while everybody is playing with each other, she was hoping that she could spend some alone time with Mighty, which was also what the armadillo wanted as well.

"Yeah, I'm not in the mood to play as well, Sonic." Mighty lied as well.

"Nonsense, besides Honey. I really want you to play with me and Tiara first. It's a three player game after all." Sonic said, as he looked over to Blaze. "Hey Blaze, if you don't mind, I like to play with Tiara and Honey first."

Blaze nodded her head, "Sure, I don't mind. This gives me a chance to see how the game is played."

"I hope you don't mind as well, Mighty." Sonic said towards the armadillo.

"Sure not all." Mighty said, in an uneasy tone.

Sonic got close to Mighty and whisper to him, "Dude, this is the chance for you to talk to Blaze personally and make her fall for you. Don't let it go to waste." Sonic said, in a sly tone.

"T-thanks." Mighty said, blandly.

"Come on sis, let's play." Sonic said, as he grabbed Honey's arm with Tiara following them.

"Sonic, I really don't want to play." Honey said.

"Trust me, Honey. You'll love this game once you know how to play it." Sonic said, as he walked away with her.

Honey sadly turned her head to Mighty and gave him a very sad pouty face. Sad that they weren't going to spend some time with each other. Honey's sad face left Mighty a still image of her as his heart melted for her.

Once Sonic, Tiara, and Honey were far apart from Mighty and Blaze and played their game of three together. Blaze watched carefully as she watch her friends play together, trying to understand the rules of the games. Mighty on the other hand wasn't so much paying attention as he sat next to Blaze on the grass, looking rather uncomfortable.

Blaze took notice of Mighty, who was looking sad as the image of Honey's sad face was stuck in his head. Blaze, trying to be a good friend as she can be, scooted closer to Mighty and tried to talk to him about his problems.

"Hey Mighty, is something wrong. You look a bit down on something." Blaze said.

"It's nothing." Mighty lied as he looked away from the cat.

"Don't "Oh nothing" me, Mighty. Something is wrong with you. Please as a friend I like to help." Blaze said, putting a hand her heart.

There was nothing but silent between them until Mighty let out a huge sigh of frustration.

"Fine." Mighty said, as he stood up and gaze at the lavender cat. "Blaze what I'm about to say is something that you might find shocking."

"Lay it on me. How shocking can it really be" Blaze said, with her arms crossed.

"Sonic thinks I have a crush on you." Mighty confessed.

"WHAT?!" Blaze yelled with her face blushing.

"Shhhh! Calm down Blaze! Let me explain." Mighty said, trying to calm down the princess.

"Why in earth does Sonic think you have a crush on me?" Blaze yelled as her emotions were bursting out.

"It's because Sonic caught me blushing near you." Mighty said.

"You were blushing near me? So you really do have a crush on me?" Blaze said, blushing herself even more as she was spazzing out, unable to control her emotions that prevent her to keep herself calm.

Mighty blushed in embarrassment, "You're doing it again!" Blaze yelled and pointed at Mighty's blushing face.

"No, listen. Those blushes wasn't caused by you." Mighty explained. "They weren't?" Blaze titled her head. "No. The real reason for those blushes is because….." Mighty stopped his sentence.

"Is because what?" Blaze grew curious.

"It's….because...I like Honey." Mighty said, with his face blushing like never before for it's not often that he reveals his crush on Honey to anybody.

Blaze just looked at Mighty with a blank face and scratch her head for she was confused by the armadillo's answer.

"Well of course who doesn't like honey. I put honey in tea and meals. It's a great taste to have and bees make them." Blaze said, talking about the yellow substance.

Mighty gave a frustrated yell, "No! Not that kind of honey! I mean Honey the Cat. The one that likes to fight and wears a red dress! I like her okay. Very much!" Mighty confessed with his red face.

The cat princess' amber color eyes widen as big as she can at the armadillo's response, "No way, you like that Honey." Blaze said, with her mouth wide open as she looked back at Honey, who was playing at the rice fields with Sonic and Tiara.

"Y-yeah, I like Honey." Mighty said, rubbing the back of his head to feel more comfortable.

"Well that explains all the giggle I've been hearing from you and Honey were making during our trip. I thought you guys were talking behind my back." Blaze explained, giving a mean glare.

The lavender colored princess took a moment to sink in the situation. "Woah, I never thought anybody will ever take that much of a liking for Honey." Blaze with her arms crossed and closed her eyes as she began to think to herself.

"Why so?" Mighty asked the dimension princess.

Blaze face the armadillo with a concern face, "I always thought that boys would be too scare to be hitch together with Honey because of her aggressive nature and her love of fighting." Blaze said, thinking more of her yellow feline friend.

"Yeah well, I happen to be one of those other boys that likes her for who she is." Mighty confessed with a blush.

"How did this whole thing between you and Honey started? If you don't mind me asking?" Blaze said, as she scooted closer to Mighty, wanting the full scoop of Mighty's relationship with Honey.

"It all started one day when everybody in Team Chaotix saw me and Honey hanging out together. They thought we had a thing together and set us up in a date for Valentine's day against my will. At first, I thought nothing of it, but as our date went on. Me and Honey learned more about each other and things just started sparking up between us. Eventually at the end, we both ended up falling for each other more than we both thought we would." Mighty confessed, smiling at the memory. (Read "Sonic Tales: A Mighty Valentine" for the whole story.)

"Honey is one heck of a girl I ever met. She's something special from any other person I have ever met." Mighty said, as he smiled and looked at his crush who was still playing with Sonic and Tiara.

Blaze smiled at the armadillo's love for the yellow cat, but grew curious about something, "If you and Honey like each other. Then aren't you two together as a couple." Blaze asked.

Mighty scratched the side of his nose, "Well as much as me and Honey want to get together. There's one problem that's stopping us from doing so." Mighty said, looking back at the rice field.

"And that is?" The purple cat said, looking at the armadillo.

"That problem happens to be Honey's brother, Sonic." Mighty said, looking at his hedgehog friend over the rice field.

"Sonic? How is he the problem?" Blaze said, confused by Mighty's answer.

"Sonic is a over protective brother when it comes to Honey's love life. He doesn't want anybody going out with his sister, not even me. He'll do unspeakable things to the person dating his sister." Mighty responded.

"Oh what's the worse that Sonic could do." Blaze said, thinking that Mighty is bluffing.

"He'll do this to me." Mighty said as he lean close to Blaze's ear whisper to her. Blaze's felt shiver of fear go down her spine as Mighty told her. "He'll do that to me." Mighty said, scared.

"Wow, I never knew Sonic had a bit of a dark side to him. I thought he was nothing but rainbows and sunshine." Blaze said, rubbing the back of his head.

"That's odd? Aren't you and Sonic childhood friends? I would think Sonic will be fine if his sister dated someone he knows well, especially you." Blaze scratched her head.

"Me and Sonic may be childhood friends, but he always puts his family first before his friends." Mighty explained as he sigh. "Can you blame him though, Tails and Honey are the closest things as his brother and sister. It's the only family he has fighting for. I feel the same with Ray since he's my little brother."

Blaze looked towards Sonic and Honey as the blue hedgehog and yellow cat were sharing a laugh together as they played their game.

"I suppose you're right. I still think Sonic should put away his brotherly love on the side and let Honey date the guy she wants." Blaze said.

Blaze stood up and gave a bow to the armadillo, "As a princess, you and Honey have my support and blessing for your relationship. Honey could really use a guy like you in her life." Blaze said, as gave a caring smile to the armadillo.

Mighty smiled back at the lavender cat, "Thanks Blaze, that means a lot from a friend like you."

"Also, I'm sorry for yelling at you when you told me Sonic thinks you have a crush on me." Blaze apologizing to Mighty.

"It's alright Blaze. No need to be sorry." Mighty said as the two sat together and watched their friends play.

"If you like, I can trick Sonic into going to a false journey in my dimension, so you and Honey can spend all the time with each other while he's busy." Blaze offer and joked at the same time.

Mighty put a hand on his chin and looked at the sky as he began to think, "Hmmmm…...I'll think about it." The armadillo also joked as he and Blaze laughed.

Over at the rice field, Honey couldn't help but look at both Mighty and Blaze who were laughing and smiling at one another. Honey clench her fist tightly, feeling jealousy run through her whole body as the thought of Blaze spending time with Mighty. Somewhat thinking that Blaze was trying to steal Mighty from her.

Sonic took notice of his sister's upset face and walk towards her, "Honey, is something wrong that's upsetting you?" Sonic asked.

"No Sonic, nothing is wrong." Honey lied as she gritted her teeth and tried to hide her anger.

End of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N): Just some quick info. The next chapter of "Pokemon Tales: A New Game" will be posted on October 8. Now then, "would you kindly" read this last chapter. (Sorry, I just recently finish beating the whole BioShock collection for the whole past week. Such a great and beautiful game series!)**

* * *

Meanwhile with Knuckles and Ray

The echidna and squirrel were walking through some plants and tall grass as Ray was cutting them off the grass with a machete to make a clear path for them as Knuckles was giving directions and was looking at the treasure map, hinting at Henry Every's treasure spot.

Not long in their journey, they came crossed with Sonic and the others, but carefully tried to hide themselves, not wanting to find out about the treasure that lays hidden in Tails Island that it might attract Sonic's attention to find it. Knuckles doesn't want that to happen since he wants to rub it in Sonic's face that he went on a journey and found something epic.

As the two friends walked they can to a complete stop as they stumble across a wall of a tall cliff. Ray and Knuckles then looked at the map together and tried to solve what to do next. Knuckles nodded his head as he put away the map.

"Looks like the road ends here Ray. We just ended at a dead end." Knuckles said.

"There's gotta be something here that can lead us to the treasure. Henry always like to fool people into thinking that they ended up in a dead end." Ray said, looking at the wall of the cliff.

The gold squirrel then placed a hand on the cliff wall and began to to run his hand, scanning the wall carefully. Knuckles grew curious to what Ray was doing, wondering what the squirrel was up to.

"Ray what are you doing?" Knuckles asked, looking at the squirrel.

"I'm trying to see if the wall has some sorta button or lever that can give us a clue what to do-" Ray stopped talking when he felt something.

"Ray, what's wrong?" Knuckles said.

Ray put a ear near the cliff and began listening, "Knuckles! I hear some wind coming from this wall." He said, excitedly.

Knuckles listen in carefully to the wall that Ray was listening to. Sure enough, Knuckles too felt a breeze coming from the wall and took a big glance at the wall.

"This wall is hollow." Knuckles said, touching the wall.

"Knuckles, do you think you can break this wall?" Ray asked.

Knuckles gave a bold smile and and cracked his fist, "This wall is nothing compared to the things I punched before. Stand back Ray." He said as Ray took a few steps back.

Knuckles took a deep breath and gave one big punch to the wall with his bare fist, creating a large ruckus of rocks being destroyed and loud noises.

When the dust cleared off, what Knuckles and Ray were taken by surprise when they found themselves a secret cave that was dark and hollow.

"Woah." Both Knuckles and Ray said, as their voices echo through the cave.

"Henry must have had his pirate crew build this cave for him. I wonder how long did it take them to make it." Ray questioned.

"A tunnel? Now this island is full of surprises." Knuckles looked deep into the tunnel, "I have to say Ray. I'm getting more excited about our treasure hunt. I wonder where this cave goes."

Ray smiled at his friend, "Well what are we waiting for then. Henry's treasure isn't gonna find itself you know." Ray teased as he and Knuckles enter the tunnel.

The two walked for what seem like hours, Ray brought a small flashlight for him and Knuckles in case they had to go somewhere dark.

After walking for a while, the two found a large steel gate blocking their way. The tried to figure out what to do next until Knuckles found a wheel on the wall that can open the steel gate.

"Ray, I'll open the gate. Get ready." Knuckles said, as he went to the wheel and turned it clockwise.

As Knuckles was turning the wheel, the gate was slowly started lifting up from the ground. Once there was enough room to go under, Ray quickly ran and made it through.

Once Ray was in, Knuckles quickly let go of the wheel, ran, and slide through the other side of the steel gate Indiana Jones style just before the steel slammed down shut, preventing Knuckles and Ray from coming back the way they came from.

"Well it looks like there's no turning back now." Ray said, looking back at the gate.

"Who said we were turning back?" Knuckles teased as Ray smiled at his remark as they continued their way in the cave.

Knuckles and Ray went onwards, the more walked further, the more the cave was getting smaller. They came across a wooden platform deathtrap where underneath the them was a pit of spikes. On the spikes, Knuckles and Ray saw a dead skeleton with a sharp spike through his chest. Some of the parts of the wooden deathtrap were missing, as if they been blown off.

"Boy, I hate to be that guy." Ray said, pointing his flashlight at the skeleton. "He must have tried to steal Henry's treasure but got killed by the deathtrap."

"Well let's just hope we don't end up having the same fate as him." Knuckles said, as looking at the death trap in front of him.

"Knuckles hold it! We can't just set a foot on the wooden platform however we please." Ray said, quickly grabbing Knuckles arm.

"I wouldn't worry about it Ray, I can just quickly climb and glide my way up." Knuckles said.

"Well what about being blown up." Ray retorted as he pointed to some barrel of explosions that was tied under the wooden platform, ready to explode if someone were to step on the trigger.

"Yikes, thanks for the heads up, but do we get to the other side without being blown to pieces." Knuckles said, as he swallowed his saliva aat thought of being blown up.

Ray took bended down to one knee and began to examine the the wooden platform. Ray kept on studying it until something caught his eyes and pointed his flashlight.

"Hey Knuckles! Check this out!" Ray called out.

"What did you find?" Knuckles walked to Ray.

"I found some footprints here that may help us get to the other side. Looks like some of Henry's men made though one of his death traps. Maybe if we follow the footprints they can guide us to safety." Ray said, pointing at the footprints.

"Well it's the worth the shot." Knuckles said.

"Alright follow me, I'll point the flashlight on the footprints as we make our way through." Ray said. "Hopefully we don't fall or be blown up to our deaths."

Knuckles nodded his head as Ray was ready to take a step. The gold squirrel took a deep breath and slowly extended his foot and gently stepped on the platform with his eyes closed. At first, both Ray and Knuckles gasp in fear, fearing that they might fall down from the platform.

But nothing happen as the two were still safe. Knuckles and Ray sigh deeply in relief as they Ray took another step following the footprints left by Henry's pirates long ago. The two carefully watched their foots with each step. Nervous sweat drop were falling from the both of them as Ray was carefully watching the footprints and Knuckles following from behind.

There were times when Ray took a step to another platform it would make a loud creaking sound, making Knuckles and Ray worry that the platform below them wasn't stable enough to walk on. As the two trek through the wooden platform they manage to make it to the other side safely. The echidna and squirrel let out a big sigh and high five each other.

"Oh man, my heart is pumping like it never has before." Knuckles said, breathing heavily.

"Yeah, my heart hasn't never pump this hard since I avoid those deathtraps from Robotnik's island with Sonic and Mighty years ago." Ray said, trying calm down his shivering heart.

The two looked head in front of them and saw that they ended up in another dead end.

"Aw crud, another dead end." Knuckles said, losing a bit of hope.

"Actually no." Ray said, making Knuckles's head jolt up a bit.

"What do you mean?" Knuckles questioned the squirrel.

"I found a small gap for us to go under." Ray said, pointing with his flashlight. "But the gap is being blocked by this boulder. Lift it up would ya." Ray said.

Knuckles nodded and with no effort, he lifted up the boulder with ease moved the boulder to the side, making them enough room for him and Ray to move under the small gap.

"Watch your head." Knuckles said, as Ray enter the small gap first in a crouching position with him following.

The two enter as Ray was shining their way through way the darkness of the gap. They encounter some small bugs that crawl pass them as they went through.

There were multiple pathways they took, but most of them ended in a dead end because they been sheild tight by some rocks. Knuckles could have easily punch through barricaded pathways, but didn't because doing so would probably make the the place collapse on them.

The only sound the guys heard was the sound of water dripping above, seeing that above them was a body of water and another good reason for Knuckles not use his fist at the moment. They smelled bad things coming from the gap caused by some rats that scatter when Ray flash his light at the rodents.

"Hey Ray! I found an exit!" Knuckles said, as his voice echo.

"Where?!" Ray yelled back.

"Over here! Follow the sound of my voice!" Knuckles yelled.

When Ray reached back with Knuckles, he saw the exit that Knuckles was talking about and saw it was an opening to a floor below them. Both Knuckles and Ray nodded at each other and jumped to the floor below them and landed on their feet perfectly.

When Ray lifted up his flashlight to brighten up the area, they were greeted by multiple dead skeleton hands hanging from the ceiling as they were slowly swinging left and right, sending both a cold shiver to Ray and Knuckles that something like this could exist on Tails Island. The two stood speechless until Ray pointed his flashlight at a sign that was painted in red on a wood board.

"What the heck is this? It's kinda creepy." Knuckles admitted as he walked close to where Ray was at.

"The hands that stole from me." Ray read the sign out loud.

Knuckles gaze back at the hanging dead hands above him and Ray, "Wow, Henry's not even pretending to be sane at this point. I don't like this place." Knuckles said.

"Me either Knuckles, but we gotta keep going." Ray said, as he took the lead.

"I'm guessing some of Henry's men were trying to steal his treasure by the looks of things." Knuckles explained, as he touched the skeleton hands.

"Or Henry was too paranoid about everybody trying to steal his treasure and just killed all his men. He never trusted anyone, but himself." Ray stated as he and continued forward.

As they walked towards more in the cave of hanging hands of Henry's enemies they came across some gas barrels and gibbet cages that still had the dead the body of Henry's men that was causing the bad smell that was worse than the small gap they crawl through.

They stopped walking when Ray's flash flight was started buzzing and flickering, signing that the batteries were almost going out. Ray quickly tapped the bottom of the flashlight, hoping to get a bit more power before they get covered in the darkness of the cave.

"Darn it, I knew I should have brought another pair of batteries." Ray said, still tapping his flashlight.

Knuckles then had an idea, "Ray, do you have a match with you?" He asked the squirrel.

"Just a few, but they won't last long though." Ray said.

"I just need one match. I know how to solve our light problem." Knuckles said.

Ray nodded his head, reached down to his hammerspace, and quickly handed a match to Knuckles. The red echidna quickly ran to one of the gibbet cages containing a dead body and ripped out the clothes of the man who once wore them. Knuckles found a wooden staff and snapped into two and quickly wrapped the clothes of the dead guy on the tip of the two wood sticks.

Once Knuckles was done tieing the rags of clothes at the end of sticks, he ran to the barrel of gas and dunk both sticks, trying to get enough gas on both sticks. Knuckles then took out the match that Ray gave him, lit the match up, and lighten up the the sticks of rags, making him and Ray two fire torches.

"Wah-la! I made us torches." Knuckles said, proudly as he offer Ray a torch.

"Woah, nice thinking Knuckles! Using the power of man's red flower!" Ray praised the echidna for his smart thinking as he grabbed a torch from him, "Thanks Knuckles, I'm glad you're the one that came with me on this treasure hunt."

Knuckles smirked and rubbed his nose in a cheeky manner, "No problem, now let's move forward to Henry's treasure." Knuckles told the squirrel as they light cave with their torches.

The hot headed echidna then looked at something in the distance of the of the cave. Curious, Knuckles run towards the strange object that caught his eyes with Ray following. As they drew close to the object, Knuckles and Ray witness a dead body wrapped in white rags like a mummy and was hanging of the side of the cave like a decor.

It wasn't the only dead body in rags they saw that day. When Knuckles pointed his torch to the rest of the pathway. He found a row of more dead bodies in white rag. Knuckles and Ray looked back the first dead body in front of them, trying to figure out the meaning of this.

"What is this? A mummy?" Knuckles scratched his head as he looked at the dead wrapped corpse.

A scary thought came to Ray's mind, "You don't suppose these mummies are going to come back to life and try to eat our brains like zombies. I'm not ready for that!" Ray said, frighten.

Knuckles rolled his eyes at his friend's silly idea, "You been watching too many horror films as of lately huh?" Knuckles said.

"Maybe." Ray said, twiddling his thumbs.

"Well, I won't worry too much if they do come back to life. I'll be able to one hit K.O these mummies due to how fragile their bodies are." Knuckles said, trying to cheer up his friend.

Knuckles gaze back at the pathway of wrapped corpses that lay in front of him and Ray, "I don't know about you, but I have a feeling we're almost to the treasure once we get through path of dead bodies." Knuckles said.

"Right, let's go with cautious." Ray said as Knuckles was taking the lead this time.

The two friends held their torches high as they walked through the row of wrapped bodies. Each corpse Knuckles and Ray walk passed, the more uglier and foul scent they were getting. Knuckles began to notice that the corpse were starting to smell like gasoline as they walked further which eventually Ray picked up the scent as well.

Ray stopped walking as he took a moment to think about why there hasn't been anything dangerous as he and Knuckles walked through of cave of dead bodies. Knuckles stopped walking, wonder what his squirrel pal was thinking.

"Is something wrong Ray?" Knuckles asked.

"I just find it really odd that nothing bad has happen as we walk through the pathway of dead bodies. There must be a reason why Henry put them here." Ray said, thinking out loud.

"Maybe, Henry put these dead mummified bodies to scare the thieves away from his treasure as a warning." Knuckles said, giving his own explanation.

"Maybe, but still. Something still doesn't feel right." Ray said, looking all over the cave.

Just before they could move forward in the cave, Knuckles tripped and broke a wired string that caused a large snap that both Knuckles and Ray heard.

"What was that?" Knuckles said, quickly getting back to his feet.

Before Ray could answer Knuckles' question. The two heard a large sizzling sound coming behind them. The two looking looked behind found the wrapped dead body they first encounter lighting up as flames started to engulf it's body. Ray and Knuckles started to step back as they watch the fire corpse go off.

"Knuckles! RUN!" Ray panic as he and Knuckles started to run.

The corpse behind them then exploded as well as the ones next to them. Knuckles and Ray were fleeing from a row of exploding bodies that was exploding one by one. Knuckles and Ray ran as quickly as they can as they tried to escape the explosion behind them.

With each explosion, it slow down Knuckles's and Ray's speed as the cave was shaking violently. Knuckles and Ray had to cover their heads and eyes from the falling rocks and dust caused by the explosion.

"Exploding dead corpses!? Really?" Knuckles said, as he and Ray ran.

"I guess Henry had a few extra dead men to spare to use as a deathtrap for thieves. I'll give him credit though, using exploding dead corpses as a death trap is pretty creative." Ray said.

Knuckles looked up ahead to see small faint light at the end of the cave, "I think I see an exit! Come on! Before we get blown to ashes!" Knuckles said.

As the duo were getting to close to the exit, so was the explosion behind them as it drew inches close with a each pass moment. The two were starting to get nervous, thinking they might not make it in time to the exit.

The explosion was now behind them inches and at the last minute, Knuckles and Ray both went for it and jump out to the exit at a split second causing the explosion to push them out of the cave.

They two friends fell into a pit of water that was part of a secret lagoon inside the cave. They quickly swam up to the surface of the water and looked back at the cave that is now barricaded by rocks. The two felt their heart at ease once more and were happy that they made out alive.

"Woah! That was pretty bomb!" Ray said, making a pun.

Knuckles didn't laugh as he gave disappointed nodded at the squirrel at his horrible pun. "Oh come on, it was pretty funny." Ray laughed.

Ray stopped laughing when he and Knuckles turn around to find practically the most amazing saw that day. What they saw was Henry Every's pirate ship docked on the other side of the lagoon. The echidna and squirrel widen their eyes as much as they could.

"I can't believe it! It's Every's old pirate ship!" Ray said, letting out his excitement out.

"My best bet is that Every's treasure in his boat." Knuckles stated.

"Well let's claim our booty then!" Ray laughed as he and Knuckles began swimming to the ship in haste.

Upon reach the ship, Knuckles was the first to climb aboard before helping Ray hop on the ship. As they boarded the ship, they saw more dead bodies around the ship. From the looks of thing, Knuckles and Ray knew that there was once a pirate battle that happen on the ship long ago, due to how some of the pirates had swords stabbed through their chest and old rusty muskets on their hands.

There was cannons that were loaded, but most likely didn't work to how broken and rotten they looked. The ship also had Henry's symbol as the ship's flag that was torn in some parts, but the symbol was still there as it waved in the wind softly. Knuckles and Ray were being carefully to watch their step for they didn't want the ship break apart.

"Watch your step, Ray. It's really steep here. Be carefully." Knuckles said, warning the squirrel.

"Gotcha!" Ray responded.

"Where do you think the treasure is?" Knuckles said, as he looked around the ship.

"I think over there! In his private quarters!" Ray said, seeing a door a encrusted in jewels.

Before entering the private quarters of Henry Every, there was a plaque on top of the door with the words "Join Me in Paradise" engrave on it. Both Knuckles and Ray grabbed the handle from the both sides of the door.

The two looked each other, took a deep breath, and open the door enter in the head quarters in hopes of finding treasure. What they expected was something different. There wasn't any gold coins or gems to be found.

All they found was an empty room filled with old busted furniture, old used carpets, and a kitchen table filled with old rotten food that was covered in worms while parts of the room was covered in nothing but spider web.

"Where's the treasure?" Knuckles asked.

"Maybe Henry hid it somewhere in the room. Quick, let's search." Ray said as he and Knuckles spread out and looked over the room.

The two search high and low, but nothing came up as they all found was spiders and flies that have infested the room. They search through the many drawers, cabinets, and closets but still haven't found a sign of gold anywhere.

As the two were searching, Ray was looking through some old reports left by Henry. One of the reports turn out to be a letter from Henry himself. Carefully, Ray open the letter and dusted off the dirt to get a better reading from it.

"Knuckles, look what I found." Ray said.

"The treasure?" Knuckles said.

"Nope, a letter from Henry himself." He said as he began to read the letter out loud.

 _To whoever reads this letter,_

 _ARG!...That's what we pirates say you know! Anyways, you have come this far in search of the treasure. The treasure that I stole from other big name pirates. Well I hate to tell ya matey, but I hid the treasure in a different island far from this one that you're standing on. But give ya this, you made it this far surviving all my booby traps that most other people who don't make it to the ship. If you truly want to seek my booty. Turn this page over, but I must warn you. You might not like what you see._

"AHHHHH!" Both Knuckles and Ray screamed in disgust. What Knuckles and Ray found behind the letter was actually a drawn picture of Henry Every's real butt on the back. Knuckles's and Ray's faces turn barf green and wanted to throw up. Once the two felt good again, Ray quickly turned back the page and read the rest of it.

 _Har har har har! I warn you matey! I drew it myself you know! I'm quite the artist to say the least. But look at the bright side of all this. The real treasure was inside you the whole time and you had a grand adventure coming all the way here to my ship…..Nah! I'm just kidding! I just wasted your time! Well this ends your trip! Of a long friendship! Brother!_

 _With Pirate Love,_

 _Captain Henry Every_

 _P.S. I lied about the whole "Arg!" thing, we pirates don't actually say that. I don't know who started that stupid fad. Rule number one of being a pirate; Never trust a pirate!_

After Ray was done reading the letter, he crumple the paper up in frustration and threw it on the ground and Knuckles started stomping on the letter.

As the two were letting out their anger, behind them was the skeleton body of Henry Every, who was in a funny position, making him look like he was pointing and laughing at both Knuckles's and Ray's misfortune.

Meanwhile with Tails and Marine

Back with Tails and Marine, the two were in the middle of the ocean far from Tails Island. They were in Tails's yellow submarine that he had builded years ago as a kid. Their reason riding Tails's old submarine in the middle of the ocean was to find the giant squid that saved Tails from drowning years ago.

Now Tails and his friend, Marine the Raccoon, are on a mission together to find the giant squid together that Tails has been trying to seek after all years. Currently Tails was using his fish translator to talk to the fish to get any info about the giant squid he and Marine are seeking together.

Unfortunately, some unfortunate event has occur as the fishes of the sea were swimming away in fear of something dangerous that's heading in Tails' and Marine's direction.

"Shark week?" Tails said.

"What's Shark week?" Marine said, confused.

"Only the worst time of any fish's life who live in the ocean." Said Jack, the yellow Jack fish as he, Tails, and Marine saw the fishes make their escape

"RUN!" Said another fish that swam past them.

"Hide your kids! Hide your wives!" Said another fish, also panicking from the scene.

Jack looked back at Tails and Marine in their submarine, "A bad group of sharks come here for one whole week each month to wreck our homes and make it their playground. Just for fun." Jack said.

"Well that isn't very nice." Marine puffed her cheeks.

"No it isn't! I suggest that the both of you get out of here before the shark gang shows up! You don't want to be here when they show up. They are very aggressive sharks to witness." Jack told the

"Well what do we have here?" said an unfamiliar voice.

Tails, Marine and Jack turn their attention to the mysterious voice that they heard. When the gang turned around, they a group of sharks smiling devilishly at them with their sharp.

Behind them was a tiger shark, hammerhead shark, sand shark, school shark, and a great white shark. The great white shark was in the middle of the gang that Tails and the others assume that the great white shark was the one in charge of the gang of five sharks began to swim around Tails, Marine and Jack in circles, trapping them from getting away, giving them a scary faces.

"Looks like we have some fishes they don't know about shark week." Said the Hammerhead shark.

"That yellow Jack fish looks tasty gulp up. He's mine to eat!" Said the school shark.

"It looks like that big yellow fish has already eaten two of them in it's belly." Said the sand shark.

"We're gonna eat like kings tonight!" Shouted the tiger shark.

The four sharks laughed in a mocking tone as their the great white shark leader swam out from the circle and drew close to the front mirror of Tails's submarine, meeting eye to eye with Tails and Marine, who Tails was keeping a bold look and Marine was getting rather nervous as her legs were shaking in fear.

"It seems like some fishes decided to stick around and watch the show." The Great White shark said. "Wow, I never seen fishes like you around the sea. Are you lost or something?" He mocked Tails and Marine.

"Look we don't want any trouble." Tails said, speaking through the mic of his fish translator.

"Well you got trouble!" said the school shark.

"Quiet Carl! Let me do the talking here!" The great white shark to his comrade shark.

"Yes sir!" Carl the school shark said, giving his boss a nod.

"We're just here looking for something. No need to get violent or anything. We'll just look someplace else." Tails said, starting to drive away the submarine from the area with Jack swimming beside him.

The great white shark and his gang quickly intercept Tails as they blocked his way. "Just where do you think you're going young chum." The large white shark said, in front of Tails.

"We're just heading out." Tails said, calmly.

The great white shark and his gang started laughing at Tails as they drew closer to him. Then out of nowhere the great white shark did a hard body slam to Tails's yellow submarine. The body slam attack pushed Tails and Marine away and made them crash on a boulder and cause some damage to the submarine.

"Guys!" Jack said, as he swam quickly to Tails's submarine

"Nobody leaves this area!" The great white shark yelled angrily. "Once you enter shark week, there's no returning back."

Tails and Marine were on the floor of the submarine as the impact of the body slam knocked them out of their seats of the submarine. Tails and Marine moan grunted as they got up to their knees and rubbed their heads from the pain.

"Marine, are you okay." Tails said, a bit concern for his friend.

"I'm alright mate. No worries." Marine shot a smile to the fox as she and Tails got back to their seats and fasten their seatbelts.

"Marine quick! What's the damage to the submarine?" Tails asked as he prepare the submarine.

"We took some damage, but luckily nothing too critical. Let's hope it stays that way." Marine said, looking at a monitor.

"You guys okay?" Jack asked.

"We're okay jack, but I suggest that you find a hiding spot. Things are about to get ugly." Tails said to the yellow jack fish as he was pressing multiple buttons in his submarine..

"Why?" Jack said, curious.

"We're gonna fight those gang of sharks." Tails said with a bold smile.

"WHAT!?" Both Marine and Jack shouted at the same time.

"You heard me. We're gonna fight sharks." Tails said, like it was no big deal.

"Are you crazy Tails!" Marine shouted at the yellow fox.

"Crazy like a fox!" Tails said with a toothless smile.

"Yeah, there's no way you can take on those sharks!" Jack said, "I have seen the types of things those sharks have done. They even took down a whale."

"No need to be worry. This submarine has defense and offense mode that I build in case if we face danger." Tails stated. "I never thought I'll able to use it, but it looks like today is gonna be the day."

"Besides, someone should put these sharks in their places and know that they can't just barge in and destroy other's home for fun. We ain't leaving until we find the giant squid." Tails said.

The young fox looked at his raccoon friend, "So Marine, would you help me. I can't do this without your help?"

Marine hesitated a bit, but when she looked at Tails bold blue eyes and face. It gave her confident as she smiled and nodded her head. Marine knew well that with Tails on her side, they can overcome any problems that they face together.

"I'm with you through every step on the way mate." Marine said, as she and Tails nodded and shook hands.

"Thanks Marine. Quick, got over there on that seats and help operate the weapons." Tails said.

"On it!" Marine responded as she went to a different seat.

Tails looked back at the jack fish, "Jack, find yourself a spot to hide and lay low." Tails said.

"No need to ask me again." Jack said, as he hide swam away hid behind to two corals that help camouflage with his scales.

Once Jack went to his hiding spot, Tails blast off back to where The great white shark and his gang were at. When they got back, Tails and Marine saw the gang of sharks were wrecking the homes of the fishes like Jack said they love do and were laughing as some fishes were hiding watch their homes be demolished by the sharks.

"HEY!" Tails shout at the mic of his fish translator, gaining the great white shark's attention

"Well looks who's back, I was actually hoping you be the last thing I bite before eating all the small fishes. Saving the best for last." The white shark said.

"It's time that you and gang stop terrorizing the innocent fishes and destroy their homes. It's time to stop!" Tails said, randomly pulling out a clock at his last phrase.

"It's time to stop! Or else!" Tails yelled, giving a warning.

"Or else what?" The great white shark laughed.

"Or else this. Now Marine!" Tails shouted at his friend.

At Tails's command, Marine pressed a button in the submarine and out came a two robot arms from the side. One of the robotic arms quickly stretch out and gave hard punch to the sand Shark from the gang, knocking it out cold. The great white shark growl, seeing his fallen comrade on the floor.

"So you wanna fight? Let's fight! Get them!" The white shark commanded.

With that, Tails sprang to action with his yellow submarine. The Hammerhead Shark charge up first and tried use his head to hammer down the yellow submarine to the sea floor.

Tails did his best to swing side to side to avoid the hammerhead's attack. As Tails was avoiding the attack, he notice that the school Shark was biting on the back of the submarine, trying to bite off the submarine parts.

"Marine press that blue button next to you!" Tails shouted.

Quickly as she can, Marine pressed the button that's instructed her to press. When Marine pressed the blue button, another robotic hand pop out from the submarine with a can of Shark repellent (Not the one that makes shark randomly explode.) and spray the school shark straight to the face causing to it to scream in pain.

"Ahhhhh! My eyes! They burn!" Screamed the school shark and wail out loud.

Tails stop the hammerhead's attack by stopping it with both strength of the submarine's robotic arms and grabbed the Hammerhead shark's body and used him to hammer down the school shark like a real hammer, knocking both shark's out.

When Tails was done beating the school and Hammerhead Shark, he was hit by surprise attack by the tiger shark who pounce on the submarine like a real tiger of the jungle.

The tiger shark's attack did heavy damage to the circuits of the submarine as the lights inside the submarine were flashing red in alert. Marine widen her eyes when she saw badly damage the submarine from a monitor displaying the damage.

"Tails, the submarine is badly damage! What do we do?!" Marine yelled.

"No worries, the ship has a automatic repair system build in it, but we need to run away or a bit until everything is clear." Tails said.

"Try saying that to him." Marine said, pointing at the tiger shark in front of them, who was ready to pounce attack the submarine again.

Without haste, Tails began to drive away from the aggressive tiger as it began to come at them, while the submarine's auto repair was taking effect.

Though due to the submarine being in auto repair mode, the submarine was moving in much slower rate, making the tiger shark tailgate it close from behind.

As the tiger shark drew close to the submarine, it would try to bite off the back of the submarine. Tails was quick enough to make the submarine bob and weave by making it go up and down and all around in the sea.

Tails thought of an idea to buy some time for the submarine to repair itself when he saw a barrier reefs and stones that can help slow down the tiger shark for a bit.

It was a wild goose chase through the ocean as Tails would trick the tiger shark to bump his head in a few rocks, stones, and corals. Tails would slow down the Shark by having Marine shootout tranquilizer darts at the tiger shark.

The monitor in front of Marine started beeping out loud. When Marine looked at the monitor, a big smile appeared on her face having some good news to share to her fox friend.

"Tails! The repairs are complete! All system is a go!" Marine inform Tails, giving a thumbs up.

Tails smirked, "Good, let's beat this catfish!" He shouted!

"Oh, I love that show!" Marine said.

Tails did a 180 degree turn to face back at the tiger shark, who was coming at him really fast. Tails then used the robotic hands of the submarine and gave them electric punch.

When the tiger shark got close, Tails quickly gave one electrical punch straight to the tiger shark, zapping it down to the ground.

Tails and Marine high five each other in joy for their victory, but it quickly ended when they realise that they one more bad Shark to deal with. The fox and raccoon scan the area carefully, trying to find the great white shark.

Just like before, they got hit by another surprise attack, only this time it was from underneath them. The great white shark manage to catch the yellow submarine with his huge mouth and began biting it down and shaking it violently as much as he can.

As the great white shark was biting down the submarine. The shark was draining out the power and oxygen from the submarine, dealing more damage than the tiger shark from before.

With quick thinking, Tails used the thrusters of the submarine to blast off from the large shark's mouth to escape and get good distance away from the Shark.

The emergency siren of the submarine were going off like never before as small puff of smoke was coming out of it. Tails was doing his best to calm down as he tried to fix the problem.

"Tails, we got some bad news. We're losing power to move the submarine and the submarine can't use the auto repair system because of it. Not to mention we're losing oxygen from our tank." Marine said, trying her best to help by trying figure a situation.

Before Tails could think of solution to solve their problem. His eyes immediately caught sight of the great white shark swimming towards his submarine, ready for final crunch attack with his sharp shark teeth.

Tails then face the submarine to the Shark leader with a bold face, not wanting to show a hint of fear on his face.

"Marine get ready to aim and shot at my command." Tails said.

"But Tails, we're losing power from the ship. If we use more of it we wouldn't be able to move. As much as I love being in the sea, I don't want to be part of it forever!" Marine shouted scarily.

"I'm well aware of that, but I rather go out with a fight than be fish food." Tails said with a growl while looking at the great white shark.

Tails then put on hand on Marine's shoulder to calm her down, "Just trust in me, okay?" Tails said, in a calm tone. Marine nodded at her friend got ready to shot at the great white shark at Tails's command.

Tails waited patiently as he watch the Shark swam straight forward to him with his mouth wide open. Marine steady her aim carefully at the Shark, having the aim icon perfectly set on the huge shark.

"Now!" Tails yelled.

At Tails's command, Marine pulled the trigger and out came a large electrical fishnet. The great white shark was taken by surprise as it got caught in the net. The shark struggle as it tried to break free, but kept on getting shock when trying to do so.

Quickly, Tails maneuver the submarine behind the great shark and grabbed the end of the net with the submarine's robotic hands.

With a tight grip from the robot hands, Tails used the last large chunk size of energy he had left from the submarine and began swinging the net containing the shark, swinging it around and around like a merry go round with his submarine.

We enough strength and speed build up, Tails then let go of the fish net and send the great white shark flying off from the sea, sending him far away to another part of the sea.

The other sharks from the gang witness their boss getting beaten and began to swim in fear and swam away from Tails and Marine as they scatter.

Tails and Marine once again cheered for victory as they high five each other, knowing this time that their shark week problem has been solved.

"You did it mate!" Marine said, giving Tails a huge beaming smile.

"No, we did it, Marine." Tails said, smiling back.

The fishes that lived in the area, began to come out of their hiding spots as they saw Tails and smiled seeing that the Shark gang and their silly shark week traditions has finally come to end, thanks to Tails and Marine.

The fishes then began to gather around Tails and Marine as they cheered for their heroes who protected their homes from the gruesome sharks.

Tails and Marine smiled and waved at the fishes cheering for them as Tails grabbed the mic of his fish translator to speak to fishes.

"You guys are welcome." Tails said

"Wow I can't believe it! You guys actually beat those sharks!" Said Jack the jack fish who swam back to Tails and Marine.

"Well it looks like we dealt with your shark problem. I'm sure those sharks will never come back here to wreck your home." Tails said

"But Tails, we still our own problem to deal with. We used so much power to throw that great white away and we can't even move an inch of the submarine to go anywhere. We're powerless!" Marine inform the fox.

Tails quickly tried to find a way to solve their problem. As Tails was thinking hard, a large dark shadow of a large cover above the submarine. Tails and Marine saw the shape of the large of the sea creature. At first they thought it was another shark, but quick decline it when they saw that the shape was completely than a shark would.

A big happy grin appeared on Tails's face when he recognized the shape of the large creature that was above his yellow submarine.

"It's you. It really is you. I finally found you after all these years." Tails said, with a small tear of joy coming from his eye as his friend Marine put a hand on his shoulder, enjoying this wonderful discover together.

Meanwhile with Sonic and Co.

Sonic and the gang spent most of their time traveling around the island, visiting all the places that Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles spent as kids. They went to various places of island such as the tall treetops that Sonic and Knuckles would climb and race by jumping tree to tree.

A rocky area where Tails where wrestle some monkeys, after rustling their jimmies. A beautiful waterfall where Sonic and his friends took a moment to admire the nature around it.

They went to see an area fill with woodland critters that recognize Sonic the moment they saw him appear and had small happy reunion with them. Afterwards, Sonic showed his friends a place in the area where some of the freshest peaches grew on the island and tasted them.

Honey the Cat wasn't in the best of moods as of lately. The yellow cat was frustrated that she wasn't able to spend time with her crush, Mighty the Armadillo.

Throughout her whole day on Tails Island, she was forced to spent time with her brother Sonic as she would watch her cat pal, Blaze the Cat, spend time with Mighty, getting rather jealous because of it.

The yellow cat would often see Blaze and Mighty laughing and smiling at each other. Because of this, Honey assume that Blaze was trying to gain Mighty's interest in her.

What Honey doesn't know is that Blaze was actually giving Mighty some advice to date her by giving info about the yellow cat that will help boost up their relationship and Mighty giving his reasons why he likes the yellow feline in the first place.

Honey also doesn't know is that Sonic thinks that Mighty has a crush on Blaze and was making sure that Mighty and Blaze were spending enough time with each other while he, Tiara, and Honey travel together through Tails Island. Mighty has been wanting to tell Honey about the situation about the lie he told to Sonic at the beginning of their trip, but couldn't as Sonic was always near Honey.

After the hike, Sonic sent Mighty and Blaze back to the beach where they could be alone while he, Tiara, and Honey would let them be. Honey growl in frustration as she walked towards Sonic, who was looking at a beautiful mountain with his girlfriend Tiara.

"Hey brother." Honey said, hiding her jealously from brother.

"Yeah Honey?" Sonic said, turning back and face his sister.

"As much as I like our hiking trip together. There's something I need to get from Tails's beach house I've been wanting to get for a while, so if you don't mind I really like to get it." Honey lied.

"Sure, go for it." Sonic said, giving a nod as he and Tiara started walking towards the mountain they examine.

"Okay! Thanks!" Honey said, as quickly left the blue hedgehog and manx cat.

"Well she seems really eager about something." Tiara said.

"She must really want to get what she left back at Tails's beach house. Come on, let's head to that mountain and see if we can climb it." Sonic suggested as Tiara smiled and nodded her head.

As Sonic and Tiara were closing near the mountain, they saw two familiar faces come heading their way, away from the mountain. Sonic's and Tiara's eyes widen when they saw their two friends, Knuckles and Ray, looking at beat up and covered in dirt and mud.

The echidna and squirrel couldn't walk anymore as they both fell to their knees, as they're legs finally gave in and started breathing heavily. Sonic and Tiara quickly ran to the two and help back up to their friends and worried for their conditions.

"Knuckles! Ray! What happen!?" Tiara asked.

"We don't know!" Knuckles and Ray cried out loud.

Meanwhile Blaze and Mighty were walking together on the beach discussing about the various of their lives. Blaze was just done answering Mighty's question about the busy life of being a princess, since Mighty was curious to know what the royalty lifestyle was.

"And that's how the royalty lifestyle is." Blaze said.

"It seems like being a princess is a lot of hard work if you have to go through all that." Mighty said.

"Well somebody has to protect the world from any threat that comes." Blaze told the armadillo.

"Still, having to protect all those people from being harm has to be nerve wrecking isn't it." Mighty raised an eyebrow.

Blaze chuckles softly at Mighty's response, confusing the armadillo at her random laughter. "What's so funny?" Mighty asked

"Nothing, it's just that find it a bit funny that you and Honey like each other and I can see why." Blaze chuckled some more.

"How so?" Mighty wonder.

"When I really think about it. The two of you are kinda the opposite of each other and yet the two of you still affect each other." Blaze said, smiling at the armadillo.

"Honey is a girl that can get pretty aggressive at times and she loves to fight. You Mighty are always calm and less violent than Honey. The things you guys have in common is your good hearts for each other. Even your names are the opposite of who you two are." The lavender cat said.

Mighty blushed, "Woah, I never thought of it that way." He said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Honey also likes you because you put her on ease and make her less violent than she usually is when she's around you. You can tell that she really likes you if you affect her that much." Blaze said.

"I won't lie, when I'm around Honey. She gives me courage and makes me fight to get stronger to protect her and our friends. I guess she affects me too as much as I affect her." Mighty laughed softly.

"Honey is lucky to have a guy like you in her life." Blaze smiled.

"Thanks Blaze." Mighty smiled.

"I can't imagine anybody else being with her but you. She's one of my cat pals, Mighty. Treat her well." Blaze gave a nod to the armadillo..

"I'll treat her as a queen." Mighty shot back as Blaze laughed his remark.

Blaze put a hand on the armadillo's shoulder, "Sonic's gotta be blind for not letting a guy like you date his sister." Blaze said, comforting Mighty.

"I'm sure I just have to warm up to Sonic, hopefully when that happens he's over his protection for Honey." Mighty said.

"Blaze!" shouted a voice angry behind the lavender cat and armadillo.

Mighty and Blaze turned around to see a very angry, Honey the Cat, giving Blaze a bloodthirsty look of anger on her and her cheeks red in anger. Both Mighty and Blaze gulped their saliva in fear as they saw Honey. The yellow cat stomp her way to the lavender cat and armadillo as they stood there frozen.

"Why is Honey angry?" Blaze said, scratching her head.

Mighty's eyes widen realizing the reason behind Honey's anger, "I think Honey is angry because we been spending time with each other throughout the whole day." Mighty said, sweating in fear.

"Oh no." Said Blaze in a worry tone.

Honey got close to Blaze and gave her a cold stare like she never gave to anybody.

"Blaze! How dare you! Taking my time with Mighty away!" Honey yelled as she shook her fist at the lavender cat.

"Honey, please. You got it wrong." Blaze said, trying to explain.

Mighty stepped between Blaze and Honey, hoping to stop the conflict between the two cats, especially since the two cats cause some real damage to each other.

"Honey stop!" Mighty said, spreading his arms to protect Blaze from Honey's wrath, knowing full well that Honey wouldn't hurt him. "It's not what you think. I swear."

"Oh yeah, then why were you blushing when I saw you talking to each other just now." Honey yelled.

Mighty quickly grabbed Honey's hand with both his hands, trying to calm down the yellow cat. Honey's faced then started blushing madly when Mighty held her hand tightly with his hand and felt her anger slowly going down and her heart pumping rapidly.

Mighty looked at Honey's feline eyes with his eyes as they met, while giving her a smile, "Please just hear me out, Honey. Please, I beg you." Mighty said, tightly gripping Honey's hand.

With Honey's face blushing madly, she took in a small breath of the air.

"O-Okay." She said, blushing.

One explanation later

Mighty, Honey, and Blaze found themselves sitting on the pier of the beach, enjoying the view of the ocean in front of them as Mighty was finishing telling the situation that he and Blaze were in. Even telling Honey that Blaze knows that about their relationship and their issue with Sonic.

"So Sonic caught you blushing and thought it was meant for Blaze?" Honey said, tilting her head.

"Yeah, so I went along and told Sonic a lie that I have crush on Blaze." Mighty said, as Blaze nodded her head to Honey.

"Yes and because of that. Sonic kept pushing us away from the trip so that something could happen between us." Blaze said as she and Mighty sigh in relief when they finish their story.

"So you weren't trying to steal Mighty from me?" Honey said to Blaze.

"Of course not Honey. I wouldn't want to hurt a friend by taking the person they love away from them." Blaze said, placing a hand on her heart.

When Blaze said the word "Love" from her mouth. Mighty and Honey gaze at each other, blushed uncontrollably, and shyly away from each other causing Blaze to laugh at the armadillo's and cat's blushing faces. Once the blush from Honey's face die down a bit, she looked back at Mighty.

"So, you're not attracted to Blaze?" Honey asked the armadillo.

"No, Honey. I don't find Blaze attractive. Ummm….no offense Blaze." Mighty said, looking at the lavender cat beside him.

"None taken." Blaze answered as she shrugged her shoulder.

Honey smiled and gave out a small giggle of joy at the comment between her friend Blaze and her crush Mighty. Once Honey was done giggling, she quickly pounce and gave Mighty a hug as she pressed the side of her head on the armadillo's chest as Mighty hugged back.

Blaze smiled at the lovebirds, got up to her feet, and stretch her arms. "Well, it looks like it's time for me to hit the old dusty trail." Blaze said, stretching her arms and looked at Mighty.

"If I come across Sonic, I'll tell him things didn't work out between us and we decide to be friends and I'll lead him away from here." She said to the Armadillo

"You're a really pal Blaze." Honey smiled softly at her cat friend.

Blaze walked up to Honey and whisper in her ear, "You're lucky to have a guy like Mighty around. Don't let him slip away or else I'll really take him away." She teased and whisper to Honey as she nodded.

"Enjoy yourselves, but not too much you hear me." Blaze teased, giving a bow before leaving the area.

Once Blaze was gone, Mighty and Honey scooted closer to each other and looked at the beautiful sun that was starting to set in front of them. Honey laid her head on the armadillo's shoulder, trying get a better comfort to see the sunset.

Mighty then chuckled causing Honey to look at him weirdly.

"Why are you laughing?" Honey asked

"It's just that I never really took you as a jealous type of person." Mighty said.

It was Honey's turn to laugh, "Neither did I. I guess I just….." Honey was interrupted by Mighty.

"Like me so much." Mighty teased, finishing Honey's sentence for her.

"Yeah. I guess I like you too much, you big lump." Honey blushed, twiddling her fingers shyly.

Mighty and Honey back at the sunset, reflecting its light on the ocean, giving the cat and armadillo a beautiful sight to witness together.

"We might not have spend the whole day together, but least we could enjoy this beautiful sunset together." Mighty said, holding Honey close to him.

"Yeah, at least we got this." She said, sighing happily.

Mighty and Honey blushed madly when they looked down to their hands and realized that they were gripping together tightly as if they had a mind of their own.

The two slowly turned their heads and looked each other, seeing the sparks in their eyes as silence occurring between.

Without thinking, the two starting slowly leaning their faces close with their eyes closed. Both their hearts were pumping madly, ready to share their first kiss together as their lips were just inches close to press against each other as nothing was around them to ruin the moment.

The kiss didn't happen though, as the ground started shaking violently causing Mighty and Honey to accidentally hit their foreheads instead of kissing.

"Ouch!" the two shouted in pain as they rubbed their foreheads as the ground was still shaking.

"An earthquake!? Right now!? Come on!" Honey yelled, angry that her first kiss with Mighty was disrupted by an earthquake.

Mighty looked around the area as the place was shaking, "No it can't be an earthquake. Something else is causing this." Mighty said, knowing how earthquakes work.

Sonic, Tiara, Knuckles, Blaze, and Ray soon appeared behind Mighty and Honey as they came in running to them at the piers.

"Guys are you okay?" Sonic asked Mighty and Honey as the ground kept on shaking. "What's going on?" Knuckles said, as and the others were trying to stay on their feet.

Honey's eyes then spotted something in the ocean in front of them as it was slowly rising above.

"Guys! Look! There's something coming this way!" Honey pointed.

The ground stopped shaking, and soon pop out something that Sonic and the others never seen in their whole life. What pop out from the depths of the ocean was a 100 feet tall squid giant in it's glory as it was waving its tentacles violently.

Needless to say, everybody was shocked with their jaws dropping to the floor as they just stood there watching the huge sea creature.

"No...way." Sonic slowly said.

"A giant squid." Ray spoke, also amazed.

"What's it doing here?" Honey asked, still angry that her first kiss with Mighty didn't happen as she was clenching her fist at the giant squid.

The giant squid then stopped waving its tentacles and looked down at Sonic and the gang with a angry expression. Sonic and the gang got in their fighting position when they saw the giant squid raise one of it's tentacles.

"Guys get ready, it might attack us." Sonic said, as his friends nodded at him.

Instead of an attack from its tentacles, the giant squid slowly lower down his tentacle that it has clenched up. Sonic and the gang were shocked when the giant squid slowly reveal none other than Tails's yellow submarine on the paw of his tentacle and laid it safely on the beach sand.

The hatchet of the submarine bursted open and out came Tails and Marine, jumping to the sandy shore of the beach. Alive and well in front of their friends.

Tails walked to Sonic with a smile of pride, "Ha! In your face Sonic! The giant squid is real as you can see right here! Woooo!" Tails said, as he and Marine high five.

Sonic and the gang were once again speechless as they looked back up to the giant squid, who was smiling and waving hello to them in a friendly manner as Tails and Marine were dancing in celebration.

Later that night

"Okay Blaze, use the power of man's red flower." Sonic said to the lavender cat, as he was stepping back from a large pile of wood that he and his friends were circling around.

"On it." Blaze answer back to the hedgehog, shooting a large fireball to the pile of woods, starting a large bonfire that became their only source of light.

"Ha-zah!" Everybody shouted at the fire started.

After everybody was done with their own little adventures. They all gather back up at the beach for a party. It was night time at Tails Island, there was stars covering the night sky above Sonic and the gang, probably the most stars they seen in the sky that night.

On a radio that Tails set up, the gang were dancing to a dumb 90's boy band song called "Get Down" by "B4-4" that always made Sonic and Tails laughed on how ridiculous the lyrics are and reminded them how cheesy the 90's were. (Trust me, just look up the song for yourself. You'll laugh!)

Sonic was dancing with Tiara near the bonfire as they dancing by spinning and turning their bodies up and down and all around. Tails, Blaze, and Marine were dancing on one of the giant squid's tentacles who also stuck around for the beach party and was dancing as well. Tails even made good friends with the giant squid and is able to call it at anytime if he's around the island.

Knuckles and Ray were dancing with Henry Every's dead skeleton body, taking turns dancing with the famous pirate, yet no bother asking the echidna and squirrel where they got the dead body since everybody was too busy having fun to even care.

Lastly, nobody was enjoying their time more than Mighty and Honey. The armadillo and cat weren't with their friends for they are sitting on top of a palm tree together in dark shadows of Tails Island, so that nobody can see them and watched their friends party hard.

The two were alone as they lean their heads against each other and their hands tightly grip together, having themselves one big summer lovin' night that they'll both never forget under the stars above them.

Alone together at last.

The End.


End file.
